You Could Give Me Anything But Love
by A Dreamer's Eyes
Summary: Not your average fairytale AU Shego, an eccentric princess is soon faced with a challenge and possibly a problem for her soon to be kingdom and that is a normal college girl named Kim Possible. How much trouble could this girl possibly cause? A LOT Yuri
1. Chapter 1

AN: LISTEN EVERYONE! The awesome **StarvingLunatic **created Isabel and Jason Gooding! And the names of the awesome Gooding family! So you keep that in mind and I suggest for allllllll of you to check out this author's amazing pieces of work! They are brilliant!

Now then since I got that off my chest, I present you with my first Kim Possible story and I hope this turns out A-OK!

Rating is M because of swearing, sex and violence

Chapter 1

"Um, excuse me…Madam?"

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"…Madam?"

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Madam, please answer me."

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"…Madam! Your mother would like to have a word with you!"

Her answer was another "Tap!" as the 'Madam' flung the red ball up against the wall, catching it the instant it flung back.

Tap!

Tap!

Ta- "Hey! Give that back!"

The short maid gave a small sigh as she plucked the ball angrily from the master's hand, holding it out of her reach, "I am trying to have a word with you, Madam."

"I don't want to hear about anything my mother has to say," came the blunt reply from the woman laying sprawled out on her bed, dark black-raven hair spread out all around her, green eyes staring intently at the ceiling in pure aggravation.

Another sigh, "Oh come on! Please get up and speak with her…You've been locked up in here for two days." Tossing the children's toy over her shoulder she made her way over to the windows, pushing and yanking the dark curtains apart letting in the strong rays from the sun, "That's better. Oh look, Madam! A beautiful, isn't it?"

Growling, the dark-haired woman shouted in pain, shielding her eyes from the light, "Dammit! Would you just fucking close it!" She leapt off the bed and trudged over the window, snatching the curtain from the maid's hands and pulling them tightly back together, "I hate the sun!"

Grumbling the maid gave a, "Well with your complexion, I think you could use a bit of it," before turning and making the messy bed, "Now now, Madam." She gave her mistress a warm smile, while tranquilly smoothing out the sheets, "How many times have I chided you about your colorful vocabulary?"

The woman rolled her eyes while stretching, cracking her back in the process, "Too many times to count…" Walking over to her mirror she sat down and picked up the brush lying across its fine wooden surface, "So, what does her _highness_ want this time?"

Taking the brush from the woman, the maid began to run it through her master's thick hair, "A lecture pertaining to your rambunctious behavior."

The woman glanced at her help through the mirror, green eyes ablaze with annoyance and dread, "Everything I seem to do is wrong, Alicia! What the fuck?"

Alicia shrugged and shook her pretty little head, continuing to groom the fuming woman, "You know why Madam." Finishing she gave large grin at her work, blue eyes shining with pride, "Beautiful as always!"

"Thanks," standing the mistress began to skim her outfits, searching for anything casual to wear, anything other than the disgusting obnoxious dresses and flashy fabrics, "When does she wish to speak with me?"

"Soon, after brunch to be more precise, in her office."

"Great! I can hardly wait!"

"…Your sarcasm is not appreciated, Madam."

"Yeah, well, whatever." The woman picked out a pair of jeans and a black blouse, before leisurely getting dressed. When finished she glanced at herself in the mirror and faced the patiently waiting woman, "How does it look?"

Alicia chuckled, and gave her a two thumbs up, "Like I said before, beautiful, Shego."

Shego grinned and began to walk towards the door, "Good! Then make me some breakfast! I'm starving!"

_KIGO_

"Kim! It's time to wake up! Classes are gonna start soon!"

A small, "ugh" escaped from the heap of blankets and sheets on the bottom bunk of the wooden bunk bed. Nevertheless, a head poked out and whined out a, "Oh, come on! Just five more minutes…"

"No can do! Girl, you've got five minutes before I leave your sorry ass and get to class!"

"But Monique-"

"Nh uh! No 'buts'! You have four minutes!" With that the dark skinned girl turned on her heel and walked over to one of the chairs in the small room. Collapsing into the seat, she withdrew her IPod and began to snap her fingers and slightly give a little dance to the upbeat music, ignoring her roommate's frantic rush and scurry around the room.

When her roommate finished, with time to spare mind you, she gave a large smirk of victory and grabbed her keys off the rack, while tying up her long red hair into a ponytail, "Let's roll!"

Monique grinned and grabbed her set, still giving a small snap as she followed her roommate and long time friend out of their dorm, on their way to their classes…

_KIGO_

Hi! My name's Kimberly Ann Possible. I am a 19 year old college student attending the lovely school known as Go University and no. I do not know what I wish to major in yet, but I know it will come to me when I least expect it.

I have awesome friends and am a master in I believe it is 6…maybe 7 or 8 different types of fighting styles. My parents were always afraid for my well-being so they signed me up for quite a few unique types of courses for self-defense when I was younger.

I am single, my last boyfriend being my dearest and best friend since pre-school Ronald Stoppable, but…let's just say things didn't go the way they should have.

Anyways, my life is pretty normal, average and boring. I mean hey, I'm just going to school and working at a local coffee shop in town. Nothing more, nothing less.

…But sometimes I get this feeling that someday I am going to meet someone. That pretty soon I am going to embark on a spankin' journey…Because anything's possible for a Possible!

_KIGO_

"Why, hello ladies!"

"Hey, Ron!" Kim called as she and Monique approached the blonde haired boy, "How's it going?"

"Eh, same old KP," he gave one of his famous lopsided grins, "Cooking can be such a pain."

Monique rolled her eyes, while typing and pressing the keys on her phone. Snapping it shut, she gave a small growl before stating, "Oh right, stirring and baking and did I mention, boiling, is such a hard job! I pity you Ron! I mean it's not like creating a whole new fashion line for the winter is not hard at all, just a piece of goddamn cake!" Taking a deep breath to calm herself she began to walk away, heading for one of the classrooms nearby in a slow tired manner, "I'll see you two later."

When she disappeared through the doors, Ron gulped and gave his best friend a startled look, "W-what did I do?"

Kim smiled reassuringly and shrugged, "Nothing. Mo's just been really stressed over her project lately. She hasn't really slept in a few days, it just keeps bugging her." Walking next to him, Kim sent him a questionable glance and peculiarly asked, "Where's Rufus?"

Ron chuckled and gently patted his pocket of his baggy cargo pants, "Sleeping, that lucky little guy! He's got no worries on him," stopping at a door he gave Kim a small wave and cried, "Catch you later!" before turning and walking away.

Kim smiled and kept on walking, oh yes. Everything seemed normal. No worries at all for the time being…

_KIGO_

"Hello? Mommy?" Shego stuck her head inside her mother's dimly lit office and scanned the hefty spacious room, searching for the woman in question, "You here?"

No reply. Sighing, Shego opened the door to its fullest and coolly walked in while mumbling sympathetically to herself, "She wishes to speak with me, yet of course she's not even here!" Walking over to the large oak desk, stationed near the large grand window, she took a seat in her mother's favorite leather chair. Plopping her feet up onto the edge, she snatched up a photo and causally reclined, looking thoughtfully at the picture of her, her parents and her idiotic brothers. "To think, Hego's older than me, yet he acts like a fucking brat."

"And that is why he's not going to be taking the throne anytime soon."

A yelp escaped from Shego's dark lips as she almost lost her balance, "What the hell?" Snapping her head up, she glared angrily at the woman standing haughtily across from her, eyes holding a secret delight at seeing her daughter in distress, "Mommy! Don't fucking do that!"

"Sorry, Firefly, it's not my fault you suck at detecting my presence when I am say…only ten feet away from you?" The woman calmly approached her daughter and slapped Shego's shoes off her desk, "Please keep your feet off the furniture, this desk is, at least, a couple of centuries old. I don't want you putting your dirty shoes on it."

Shego grumbled and stood up. Tossing the picture carelessly down, she walked around and faced her mother, "So what do you want?"

Isabel gave a small chuckle and coolly asked, "Why must we always get down to business? Why can't we have a nice mother-daughter conversation?"

"Because it's a waste of time, when I know I am about to get scolded for no fucking reason…yet again."

"Ah! True." Folding her arms across her chest, Isabel leaned on the desk and watched her daughter with a thoughtful gaze, "So you know I am displeased, hmm?"

"Obviously. Why else would you want to meet me here? This is your business room after all."

"Oh please, Firefly, I'm not that heartless."

"Speak for yourself…And can you stop calling me Firefly? It's embarrassing!"

"I'm allowed to call you whatever the hell I want. I fucking gave birth to you."

"Tch, like that matters. After Hego, I was probably a joy to push out."

Isabel's dark eyebrow twitched, as she sneered, "Oh you are _so_ right! Especially since it took me a whole fucking twenty-four hours for you to finally make you appearance into this grand world! It took me one hour for Hego!"

"Eh, you're a strong cow. I bet you're over exaggerating." Isabel's eyebrow again twitched, "So…what do you want now, Mommy?"

"I bet you already know," came her direct answer.

A shrug and yawn, "Nope, not one clue."

"How about I refresh your memory, alright?" With that, Isabel pushed herself up and made her way around her desk. Opening a drawer, she withdrew a white envelop and flung it towards Shego's waiting form.

Snatching it from the air, Shego ripped it opened and scanned the first few pages, "…A bill?"

"Yes, a bill."

"For what?"

"It's a _medical_ bill, Shego."

"So?"

A pause, "…It's Prince Anthony's medical bill!"

Shego giggled and read out loud, "_One broken leg, another broken arm, one sprained neck, and five broken ribs, _my my! The guy must have been through hell!"

"Don't play stupid, Shego! You know you were the cause of his injuries!"

Shego grinned and again shrugged, "eh, I have to take the blame for this one, it's too good."

"You find this…funny?"

"Yep, pretty much!" Shego tossed the bill back over to her mother, "The guy deserved it! He fucking grabbed my ass, twice!"

"So what? The guy was trying to flirt!"

"Eh I already told him to go fuck himself! It was his fault for not taking my advice."

"Firefly," Isabel slammed her hands down on the desk and growled, "He was a perfect suitor for you!"

"I don't want a suitor!" Shego snarled, slamming her hands as well down on the other side of the large desk, "I fucking don't give a shit about one of your matches!"

"For the love of God! Shego, how many times must I fucking tell you, you need to pick someone out, and soon, you're twenty-seven for fuck's sake!"

"How many times must _I,_ fucking tell _you_, I never agreed to this!"

"It is in your blood! As the heir to the throne, this is one of your many responsibilities!"

_KIGO_

Let's take a pause here, shall we? Hey, the name's Shego…well the nick-name is Shego anyways. I am the only daughter to Jason Gooding and Isabel Gooding, King and Queen of the Black Rose Kingdom. I have four brothers: the eldest, even older than I, Hego or should I say Hector, my younger brother, Mego or Michael and the youngest, the twins Walter and Wallace or you could call them the Wegos.

I was born into royalty and as they say, I will die in royalty. You're probably asking, well why isn't Hego taking up the position as heir? Well that's simple because Hego is a fucking moron and the other fact is that women have most of the power in the Black Rose.

The Kingdom's small, it's off the coast of the states, and is a peaceful nation. Not a lot of people know about us…but the ones who do, thankfully, respect us.

I'll tell you more later.

_KIGO_

"No, it's fucking not! All I am destined to do is fucking take the throne and become Queen! That's all!"

Isabel sighed and shook her head in frustration, "You're also supposed to take up a mate! A husband! And give me goddamn grandchildren, cause it doesn't seem like your brothers are going to give me any anytime soon!"

"You're using me!"

"You're damn right I'm using you!" Turning she pressed a button and called sweetly into the intercom, "Elis, please be a dear and bring me and my daughter some tea?"

A "Yes Ma'am," sounded from the small device.

Turning her attention back to her daughter she gave a small nod and asked, "Would you like some tea?"

Shego waved, she was used to her mother and her mood swings, "Why not?"

When the tea arrived and each of the two had a cup in hand, Isabel stated, "I'm sorry, Firefly. I know you hate to have this," she thought for a second on how to word it, "this great weight on your shoulders, but you're the perfect successor to the throne."

"I know, I know." Shego's green eyes met her mother's, darker one's, "I am supposedly Isabel Junior after all…sadly."

Chuckling, Isabel flipped her long dark hair back in exasperation, "Ah! It hurts to be this sexy!"

Smirking, a spark filled Shego's eyes, "You mean to be that old right?"

A twitch "Shut the fuck up."

Shego grinned, teeth gleaming from the sun's rays, "Whatever you say, your _highness_."

Isabel smirked before glancing down at the pretty expensive bill, "You know I have to pay this right?"

"Fucking please, and thank you."

_KIGO_

"And so, the human mind is a very complex organism full of intricate and multifarious compositions it composes and grasp within the cranium…" Glancing down at his watch, the professor gave a sarcastic gasp, "Time sure flies by when you're having this much fun. Class dismissed!"

Kim grinned as she dashed out from her psychology class, and made her way to the outside makeshift food court area for a quick bite. Spying Ron, Monique and one of her fellow classmates, Felix, she jogged over and called out, "Hey guys!"

Each replied with a small "hey!" as she sat down next to Monique, "So can anybody else say, thank God it's Friday!"

Felix laughed and nodded, while shoveling down his food, "You have _no_ idea! My robotics professor is making us create a nanobot for the dynamics of the composite human cadaver system! I mean I'm swamped," he glanced over at Monique who was writing furiously in her notebook, hand clutching the pen in dear life, "but of course, Mo's got a lot more than that."

Monique sent him a grateful smirk, before affirming, "It's due on Monday and I am only halfway done." She shoved a piece of lettuce from her salad into her mouth and continued to doodle, "Kill me now!"

Kim sent her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry Mo, but I know it's going to be one of your best creations yet!"

A squeak of "Yup!" sounded from Ron's pocket as Ron's trusted naked mole rat crawled out and grinned, while taking a bite out of Ron's nacho.

"See? Even Rufus agrees!" Kim patted her friend's shoulder while poking ideally at her cheek, "Cheer up, Mo."

"I'm fine really; I just need to have some fun you know?"

Felix perked up almost instantly, "Do I hear clubbing?"

Kim smiled and nodded excitedly, "I believe you do."

_KIGO_

"Shego!" Loud steps echoed through the marble halls, "Shego!" more loud steps, "Shego!"

"In here, you buffoon!" Shego called from the library, flipping through a book in sheer and utter boredom.

The door swung open, as the large man stormed into the room, "Please tell me it was a misunderstanding about Prince Anthony and him being hospitalized?"

Shego licked her finger as she flipped another page, "Nope, it happened." She glanced up at the large man, "What's the big problem?"

"You're going to give this family a bad name!"

"Oh please, this country loves the Goodings. I doubt that this would even make the news let alone even matter."

"This does matter! He was a prince!"

"Last time I checked, he _is_ a prince. He's not dead Hego. And another thing," she pointed a finger at herself, "I'm a fucking _princess_. I've got the power too, dumbass."

Growling he slammed his hands down on top of the glass table, shattering it into thousands of pieces, "You shouldn't even have such a power! You're not cut out for it, for this job!"

"And what, _you are_? Sorry, but I believe I'm the heir." She nodded toward the now broken piece of furniture, "And you are going to pay for that, I like that table."

Snarling, a small blue glow shimmered onto and around Hego's hands, "I deserve the throne sister!"

A laugh, "Is that a challenge?"

"I could snap you like a toothpick!"

"Oh, I am _so_ scared! Whatever shall I do?" She put a finger on her lip as if she was in deep thought, "Oh right." Her hands lit up in a brilliant green flame, "This!"

Outstretching her arm she shot a green plasma ball into the blue man's chest, sending him flying through the air and out the door, "Oopsy! That must've slipped!"

Hego groaned as he lay sprawled out in the hallway. "How many times do you need to learn your lesson?" A voice unworriedly asked standing over his pathetic.

Cracking open an eye, Hego stared up at the man before him, "I don't know, Mego. She just makes me so angry!"

The purple man shrugged, "Shego is really powerful. We both know that. Still," he kicked his brother in the stomach, causing the larger man to cry out in pain, "That was just _so_ tempting." Turning, Mego walked through the door and called out happily, "Hey, Sis!"

Shego glanced up, before nodding in confirmation, "Hey, is that idiot still outside?"

A nod, "Yup, and still complaining." Walking over he sat down in a seat across from the dark princess, "Have you spoken to father?"

"No, not recently. Why? Does this have to do with the Prince?"

He chuckled, "No. Mom chose not to tell him. It's a secret." A slight silence filled the room until, "You were always Mom's favorite…"

"Quit with the whining," she waved and commanded, "Now spill about Dad."

"Oh right. He's sending Hego and me to the States to have a consultation with a few of the nation's top guys. A "secret" conference or something. I don't know. It's in some city called Go or something," the purple man gave snort and leaned forward a bit watching his sister with interest, "I was hoping that you would come with."

Shego raised a dark eyebrow, "Why? Why not take the Wegos? I'm sure they would love it."

Mego sent her a look of horror, "Without Mom there, the two would go wild! And besides, I know you want a break from all this royal crap."

"Mmmm…You're right. A break would be nice." She thought for a second before nodding, "Okay, you've got me. I'll come, but," she spoke up as Mego began to smile with relief, "I'm not going to the conference, that's your job, Michael."

Mego smirked, "Fine that's a deal." Getting up he smiled, "I'll tell Alicia to start packing. We will be leaving tomorrow nice and early."

"Joy!"

_KIGO_

"Okay, so the plan is tomorrow night we will go clubbing until early morning!" Ron cheered as the four made their way back towards their dorms, "This is gonna be awesome!"

Felix laughed and high fived the blonde haired boy, "Dude I am totally pumped! Ladies, drinks, hardcore dancing! This is the life!"

"You mean _almost_ the life," Kim called out walking next to Monique, "Can't buy drinks till we are twenty-one."

"Bah!" Felix rolled his eyes, "I'm sure someone would be too drunk, and with charm, buy us some stuff. Don't worry about it!"

"I'm so excited!" Ron shouted skipping through the hall in glee, "This is going to be awesome!"

"We get it Ron," Monique laughed. Arriving at her and Kim's door she gave a small "Bye!" before disappearing.

Kim gave her goodbyes as well and entered. Walking over to her bed she collapsed and stared at the bottom of the top bunk where a picture of her and Ron were seen smiling and laughing at one of the local parks. Catching where Kim's bright green eyes were soundly gazing at, Monique softly asked, "Do you miss him?"

Kim smiled and shook her head, "It just wasn't right Mo. Just wasn't right at all."

_KIGO_

The next morning, Shego woke up with a bright smile, "Freedom!" Leaping out of the bed, she quickly called in Alicia and began to get ready for the day.

Alicia was all smiles, happy to see her mistress getting excited and elated over a trip, "I hope you have a very eventful voyage!"

"Thanks, Alicia," Shego gently cupped her friend's face in her hands and delicately ordered, "Watch my mother and Wallace and Walter. I know they're going to be snooping around in here."

The blonde haired maid nodded, curls bouncing with the movement, "Of course, Madam!"

Shego grinned as she exited the room, Alicia following close behind. When they got down to the main entrance, her brothers were already loading the car, with her mother nearby watching them like a hawk.

Hugging Alicia goodbye she approached her mother, "I'll be home in a day or two. Don't try anything funny till I get back."

Isabel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I'm the Queen here. I can do whatever the hell I want." Turning, she sent her daughter a soft smirk, "You be good, Firefly, or else."

"I'd like to see what the "or else" is, Mommy dearest." With that, Shego spun around and walked out the door, chin held up high a smirk written across her lips.

Climbing into the sleek black limo, she placed on her sunglasses and wrapped her arms behind her head in a lax pose, "Get ready boys for a fun fucking time."

_KIGO_

"Now arriving at Go City. I hope this flight has been enjoyable and have a fucking awesome nice day." Slowly the Gooding Jet made a swift elegant landing onto the runway below. When coming to a complete and final stop, Shego withdrew the head set and smiled at her co-pilot seated next to her, "Now that's how it's done."

The man chuckled and nodded, "Understood, your highness."

Stretching Shego called to her brothers, "Let's roll boys! My happy hour is about to start!"

Hego glanced over at Mego and gave the lean man a small shove, "She's going to be the death of us. I want and hope you to know."

The purple man chuckled, as he whipped out his sunglasses with ease and attitude, "Mkay. If you say so, big brother."

_KIGO_

9:33 PM Club Xenon

The vibrant lights flashed all around while the music blared to an ear pounding beat. The atmosphere was dark and heated, making people even more excited. Grinning from ear to ear Felix shouted over the piercing music, "Should we get a booth?"

Monique nodded, while tugging at her hat, "Yeah, definitely!" Pushing their way through the already crowed area, they came to a decent sized booth in the corner and sat down.

Glancing around, Ron laughed as he yelled, "This place has glow sticks!"

"It's called club Xenon, Ron! It's all about the lightshow!"

"Well I'm going to grab a few!" He dashed into the crown in search for his lustrous, gleaming treasure.

Felix smirked as he slid off his seat and stated, "I'm going to get us some drinks!" He turned and wheeled his way towards the bar.

Kim just kept silent, watching the crowd of dancers and one night lovers in the hazy obscure atmosphere. Monique as well scanned the crowd looking for this night's, to her utmost delight, many targets. A few minutes later, Ron returned with quite a large pile of different colored lights and Felix came over with rather a hefty of load vibrant colored drinks.

When Ron finished passing out the glow sticks and glow jewelry, Felix handed each a drink, "Club's most hardcore alcoholic beverage, sure to make each of us as drunk as a drunkard!"

Kim giggled, "Nice simile, genius," before downing the drink in an instant. She could already feel the sinner's liquid start its magic, "Got anymore?"

Felix grinned, "Of course!"

_KIGO_

Shego sighed as she lay across her bed in her very large luxurious suite. She was flipping through an entertainment book and was overly aggravated at the lack of places this thing held. That was, until she got to the one place called Club Xenon. Supposed to house quite a few of the best known alcoholic drinks in all of Go City and had quite an immense crowd rating. Smiling, Shego chuckled at the thought of the crowd, the more there were in a room, the less of a chance anybody would recognize her.

Standing up she got dressed and called for a cab. Taking her cell phone out of her bag she placed it soothingly onto one of the many fancy dressers, and mumbled a "Sorry mommy, but tonight's my night." She then clapped, causing the lights to turn off and left her grand room.

Glancing at the two bodyguards stationed in front of her door she smiled sweetly and called out, "Hey boys, time to roll!"

The two large men nodded and quietly followed her down the hallway towards the elevators. Pressing the down button, Shego patiently waited until the shrill "Ding!" sounded and the doors gradually opened. Stepping in and waiting for the men to enter, she pushed to the front and waited for the doors to start to close, before she made a mad dash and shot out of the doors before they could shut completely. The men had no time to react before they realized she had slipped passed them, like she usually did.

Grinning triumphantly, Shego made her way down the hallway to the service elevators. A maid was already waiting for her. Handing the help a hundred dollar bill, Shego smirked, "Thanks, Sally. You made my night."

The tall burnet smiled and replied, "My pleasure, Miss."

The ride down was smooth, Shego could just imagine the two men looking everywhere for her, and not knowing about the other elevator.

Walking out of the hotel, she made her way over to a waiting taxi and climbed in, "Club Xenon, buddy. And step on it."

_KIGO_

Kim could barely comprehend what the hell was going on around her. Her mind was in a daze, her body felt invincible and she could swear she could feel the alcohol coursing through her veins. She stumbled over to the bar, laughing as she watched Ron and her friends all dancing with different people she had never seen before.

Giggling she plucked a piece of pretzel into her mouth and chewed, slowly enjoying the salty and crunchy taste. She didn't even take notice to the woman sitting down next to her, watching her curiously until that said woman decisively spoke up, "You're making that look really good."

Spinning around on her stool, Kim blinked unhurriedly taking in the person sitting next to her. The woman had to be in her twenties, and seemed delightfully built with her leather jacket opened a bit showing off the woman's very generous cleavage. Her black leather pants clung perfectly to her curves as her long pitch black hair hung to the low of her back. Her bright green eyes were observing Kim in a way that made the red head shiver in wonder and lust. What intrigued Kim most, however, was that her skin seemed almost a dull pale green, but was it from the lights or even the alcohol?

"They are!" Kim declared and smiled popping another one in, "Want one?" She held a piece of snack up grinning ear to ear at her new friend. To her surprise the woman leaned over and snatched up the piece with her mouth, her dark lips trailing lightly over Kim's fingers.

Smiling the stranger grinned, "You are right! These are very good."

Kim blushed, well, she thought she blushed, and held out a hand, "Name's Kim!" 'Way to sound like a dumbass, Possible!'

The woman continued to smile, "People call me Shego." She gently took her hand shaking it firmly. To Kim's surprise the woman was hot to touch, even though she didn't seem hot…well not in the temperature way. The woman was _definitely_ sexy.

"Hello, Shego," Kim giggled, continuing to hold the stranger's hand, refusing to let go, "Why, may I ask, are you here this wonderful night?"

"Simple," Shego leaned forward, putting down the intoxicating glass, while whispering softly into Kim's ear, "Because I'm in the need for some fun."

Kim smiled and inched herself closer before whispering back, "I can help with that."

_KIGO_

3:26 AM Shego's hotel

Lips heatedly pressed against each other, while hands groped at one another's articles of clothing. The one woman, the taller one with dark midnight hair, pressed the younger girl, the much shorter red head, up against the wall pulling at her garments frantically, hot breath hitting each other's faces.

Finally freeing the one girl from her clothes, the darker one latched herself onto the red head's neck, suckling it pulling moans and giggles from the smaller girl. "S-Shego!"

Her reply was a sharp snap, as the woman bit down on her neck, extra hard, causing a small stream of blood to pool slowly down. Smirking, Shego lapped at it, licking it up before latching onto one of the rosy erect nipples of the young girl

A gasp and another moan, "S-Shego! L-let's go to the b-bed!" Kim panted yanking at Shego's hair in passion.

Grinning, the older woman snatched the girl up into her strong muscular arms and threw her down onto the bed. She then began to unbutton her shirt with Kim's help of course, and then tugged off her bra, whilst pressing their bare chest against one another, "Get ready, Pumpkin, for a ride of your life." And with that, their passionate night began and did not stop till well into the morning.

AN: And so the story begins, Please REVIEW and remember what I said about StarvingLunatic!


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Disclaimer: LISTEN EVERYONE! The awesome **StarvingLunatic **created Isabel and Jason Gooding! And the names of the awesome Gooding family! So you keep that in mind and I suggest for allllllll of you to check out this author's amazing pieces of work! They are dazzling! I also do not own the show Kim Possible, the Men in Black, or Transformers.

On a different note, I present to you all the next chapter of this story. Updates will be sporadic so don't expect a very quick update.

Another thing, thank you all who have read, reviewed, favorited this. I myself believe it's not that great, but seeing those positive comments have made my day and have forced me to get off of my lazy ass to write. So THANK YOU again.

Onward with the story!

_Italics mostly mean someone's intimate thoughts, memories, sarcasm, and emphasis. You name it._

Chapter 2: In the Eyes of Danger

The first thing Kim noticed, when the sun's bright afternoon rays slammed into her face coaxing her into consciousness was the straightforward fact that she felt like a total and utter piece of shit. Her head was pounding to some unknown beat, her body was terribly aching and not to mention she smelled of sweat mixed with hard alcohol. The second thing she took into consideration was the simple fact that she was not in her dorm room and that this was most certainly not her bed. In fact, she had no idea where she was at the moment as her eyes scanned the roomy space. And the last thing Kim sadly realized, before she went over the top, was that she was most unquestionably _not _alone.

Kim stared, and stared, and yet again stared at the sleeping, yet softly snoring, body of a pale, woman…a pale, _naked_ woman. Swallowing, and praying to God that this was not happening, Kimberly Ann Possible slowly eased up the sheets to take a quick tiny peak underneath. To her absolute and utmost horror, she was indeed exposed and nude for all the grand world to see. It didn't take a rocket scientist or a neurologist to put two and two together to come to a fine conclusion of what the hell had happened the night before, except, that didn't stop Miss Possible from screaming a blood curdling shriek.

Leaping out of the bed, Kim dragged the flannel white sheets with her, as the "stranger" jolted awake from her peaceful dream filled sleep and shot up, hands glowing bright green plasma in a defensive posture, with her actions, consequently, causing more loud screams to sound from the red head's throat. Spinning around, Shego almost toppled over and off the bed when catching a glimpse at the small young woman before her, 'who the fuck is that? Oh…right.' Sighing, the dark haired beauty defused her flaming green fist and held her hands up in a small friendly gesture, "Hey! Relax! Just…Relax!"

It didn't help, Kim leapt forward while aiming a nice strong kick into Shego's bare chest, sending the woman flying and crashing onto the carpeted floor below. Panting, Kim resumed her pose while clenching the sheets around her frame more securely and firmly, mouth agape in shock. She backed away progressively, eyes never leaving the wheezing woman in front of her for one moment, as she yelled with fear, "Who are you? Where am I? What are you?"

Gasping and trying to recapture the breath she and lost from the collision, Shego mumbled a, "nice kick," before grabbing her black satin robe and sliding it on. When tied, she turned and faced the frightened girl, as a new approach formulated into her jumbled alcohol induced mind. She sighed and tried to act casual about the circumstance she had been caught in, her voice holding so much surety as she calmly said, "Hi, to answer your questions, my name is Shego, we, I believe, met at some club last night and as you can see, we are now in my hotel room," she held her hand out gesturing towards the large, spacious room all around them. "To answer your other question, I'm just a normal human being but with glowing hands," she smiled a sickeningly sweet smile.

Kim continued to back away in panic, swallowing down the harsh scream that wanted to be ripped from her mouth at any given moment. Quickly scanning the room, her olive green eyes fell upon a phone near the wooden desk she had been backing slowly towards. Giving a small sigh of relief, she lunged forward, while still clinging to the light sheets, and hurriedly picked up the phone. She was so preoccupied that she did not even notice the small smirk playing across the pale woman's dark lips, green eyes bright with sheer amusement.

Kim quickly dialed the front desk, eyes still watching the stranger with dismay and fret. Listening, she heard the dial tone ring once…twice…then…nothing. A woman's voice came on stating with a robotic accent, "We're sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is currently disconnected. Please make sure you have dialed the correct number and try again."

"No," Kim whispered, tossing the phone back down, "This can't be happening to me!"

"Hey," Shego called over, smiling gently, "its okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

The red head shook her head, a small tear escaping from her eyes and slowly made a wet trail down her bright red cheeks, "I-I d-don't know what you w-want from me…b-but don't think I'm s-some harmless woman!" More tears sprang forth, as her teary bloodshot eyes met Shego's calm emerald ones, confusion and pain contorting her pretty features.

A sigh sounded from said woman as she took a small step forward, "Hey, it's going to be alright." She elegantly and grandly continued to walk towards the perplexed, broken red head in front of her, never once making any sudden jerky movements in her steps to frighten the poor girl, "**Everyone makes mistakes. Last night was just one of those small accidents in life. No big**."

Kim shook her head, her eyes held tightly shut. Shego grumbled,_ why did this girl have to make such a big deal out of this?_ She should be _thanking_ her for that awesome night…well; she _thought_ it had been amazing, anyway. She could still feel the alcohol pounding inside her frazzled head at the moment.

Taking her final steps towards the now sobbing form of the young girl, Shego gently wound her arms around her thin frame, ignoring the resistance the red head tried to give. Shego just held on even tighter, letting the girl finally give in and cry on her shoulder. Hell, Shego could be nice when she wanted to.

After a few minutes of Shego stroking Kim's hair and whispering sweet nothings of, "Everything's okay," and "Don't worry," or "Please stop this fucking crying now," Kim finally calmed down, enough to the point where she was able to talk.

Taking Kim's hand, Shego gently lead the panicked girl over to the bulky bed and sat her down, plopping herself down right next to her, "…So," she began watching the slim young woman with an observant keen gaze, "Everything all better? Would you like some water?"

Kim shook her head, "Yes and no…but who are you?"

"Like I said before I'm Shego…the woman who you had sex with the previous night."

"Oh…right, thanks for reminding me…" Groaning, she glanced down at her hands, eyebrows creasing together in thought and bewilderment, "Why do your hands glow or was I just dreaming that?"

Shego chuckled, shaking her head slightly while pushing a strand of Kim's hair out of her face, "Long story short, it's a family thing. Why? Does that scare you?"

She shook her head again and softly mumbled, "Not when your mother is a brain surgeon and your father a rocket scientist, and your brothers are boy geniuses, I lived with the abnormal."

"I hear ya, so what's your name again?"

"I'm Kim…"

"…yeah! I remember," Shego held out one of her pale hands, grinning from ear to ear, "nice to meet you Kim."

Kim blushed as her hand melded with Shego's light green one, while a memory struck from the night before. She recalled a small simple handshake, words and greetings happily exchanged, a deep heated kiss, hands exploring one another's naked bodies, Kim's mouth latching on to Shego's wet…Oh my. Kim quickly let go, her face as red as her hair, cheeks flushed an even more scarlet red, "Nice to meet you as well."

Giggling, Shego glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. It softly read, 1:38 P.M. "Great," she groaned leaping up and reaching for her turned off phone, "Just fucking great!"

"What?" Kim asked, confusing her already confused fragile mind.

"Eh, don't you mind, Princess," Shego smirked at the hidden irony of her pet name for the young red head, "just some business work. Why don't you hop into the shower?" Upon catching Kim's questioning and unsure look, the pale woman quickly added, "I swear on my mother's…maybe not…but I swear I won't look. And besides," she pinched the bridge of her nose in exaggeration, "You reek of alcohol."

Kim nodded, before looking down at the floor and murmuring, "Um…even though I kind of just met you…do you think I could borrow some clothes? I mean," she blushed even harder, while pointing towards a heap of her shredded, torn up pieces of colored clothing scattered all over the ground, "mines kind of…messed up."

Grinning, the older woman stood up and walked towards her dresser. Humming to herself, she yanked out a pair of rather expensive jeans and a plain green V-neck shirt. Tossing them, she soundly replied, "Sorry for the lack of a color scheme, but these look like they would fit you."

Still reddened like a cherry, Kim squeaked a small, "Thank you!" before she dashed in and locked the bathroom door.

Rolling her eyes, the heiress turned on her phone, waiting and listening for the shower to turn on. As the phone loaded, a small message popped up, VOICEMAIL: 65 unheard messages, "Oh fuck," Shego whined, and grudgingly pressed the blinking CALL button.

'First missed message sent yesterday at 9:47 P.M.: Hello Shego,' "Mommy," the pale woman grumbled to herself irritably, 'I was just calling to check up on my little Firefly. Hope the flight was good. Call me back later.'

'Second missed message sent yesterday at 9:58 P.M.: Shego, I know you're old enough to make your own decisions but I just want to know how everything is going. Call me back right when you get this. Bye.'

'Third missed message sent yesterday at 10:01 P.M.: Shego! Pick up this goddamn phone this fucking instant! Bye.'

'Fourth missed message sent yesterday at 10:07 P.M.: You know who this is. Pick up the fucking phone Shego!'

Shego sighed, "Oh I bet I know what's coming up after this…your highness."

'Fifth missed message sent yesterday at 10:11 P.M.: I am the fucking Queen of the Black Rose! You hear me? You fucking obey me! I am your mother, I am the one who gave birth to you so have some honor and respect! Pick up the goddamn phone!'

'Sixth missed message sent yesterday at 10:14 P.M.: …You know what? I'm fucking going to grab a fucking God forsaken plane, fly all the way to the States and fucking beat your scrawny ass all the way back to this fucking kingdom! Do you hear me, Firefly? I'm going to fucking hunt you down if you do not pick up this phone this instant!'

Shego rolled her eyes as she kept pressing the delete button over and over, ignoring her mother's frantic chidings and heartless, cruel threats, while still keeping an ear out for the shower to turn off. She didn't know what to do; she didn't know what to say. Had this actually been a one night thing? Answer: It had to be. This had to be if it was already not. She could never keep a relationship, let alone with a young woman…Her mother would have her head served to her on a silver platter with a red juicy apple shoved in the pale woman's mouth.

Sighing she leaned back on the bed, and stared up at the high ceiling, thinking about her next move. She first would nicely ask Kim if she would possibly need a ride, drop the girl off, then return back to her kingdom. Simple as a piece of scrumptious pie…right?

Kim sighed, finishing her shower, and stepped out, instantly drying herself off and swiftly changing into Shego's clothes. What the hell was going on? The Kim she knew would _never_ have done this…would never have gotten completely and absolutely drunk to the point where she could barely talk or walk, then go and end up fucking a person…a _woman_ to be more exact.

Unlocking the door, she poked her head out and glanced around the room. Low and behold, the older green woman was waiting for her, leaning against the door which lead out to the hallway, suitcase all packed and prepared next to her feet. She was pressing buttons on her phone, eyes never leaving the small screen as she firmly called out, "I'm giving you a ride home."

Kim chewed at her bottom lip, while wringing her hands nervously together, "T-that isn't necessary. I'll just call my friends to pick m-"

"No," pausing her quick and rapid texting, Shego glanced up and stared into Kim's eyes, her lips pressed in a solid line, a 'don't fuck with me' look plastered on her pale green face, "I am giving you a ride." Turning she opened and walked out the door, waiting for Kim to grab the rest of her things and follow suit.

As the petite red head closed the door, she turned her head about to provide straightforward directions to Shego where she wished to be dropped off…when she saw them. Two large, _very_ large men, might I add, in black suits and black sun glasses were standing behind the pale woman, arms folded, a look written across their fierce faces saying 'mess with me, and meet you're total fucking doom.' "Um…Shego?"

"Yes, Pumpkin?" the woman sang out.

"Who are the guys dressed up as the men in black?"

"Oh," Shego grinned and patted each one on their broad shoulders while introducing them to the much shorter college girl, "This one's O.P. and this one's M.T."

"…What do the O.P. and M.T. stand for?"

A giggle, "Optimus Prime and Megatron silly!"

A blink, "A-are you serious?"

The man nicknamed O.P. cleared his throat and spoke in a deep scruffy voice, "Madam never jokes when it comes to our code names…not to mention she loved the Transformers movies and shows ever since she was a small child."

"Okay…"

Shego chuckled and patted Kim's back, "They have code names to protect their family surname, Princess."

"Oh, I understand."

The older woman gave a small snort, while smirking, "Good. So what college are you attending? M.T. would be happy enough to drop you off."

_So this __**was**__ a one night thing after all_… "Oh, Go University."

M.T. nodded as he replied in an even deeper voice than O.P., "I know where that is, don't you worry about it, little miss."

Kim gratefully smiled, "Thank you." _Shego must have __**a lot**__ of money to afford these two…_

Shego gave Kim a little playful push as they boarded the grand elevator, "What's your major?"

"I don't have one yet, still deciding."

"Yeah, I was like that myself when I was younger."

"Oh? What do you major in?"

Shego raised a dark ebony eyebrow and chuckled, "How old do you think I am, Pumpkin?"

Kim bit her lip, a blush tingeing her already pink cheeks, "Um…twenty-two?"

"Try twenty-seven, Cupcake."

"N-no way!" _Great job Kim, you slept with a premature cougar!_

"Yes way and I never really majored in anything," Shego grinned cheekily.

"W-what do you even do?"

Shego and her bodyguards glanced at one another, a tiny smirk playing on each of their lips, "Let's just say I'm an apprentice to a queen of sorts."

_Must be some secret lingo_, "Okay... Is he a businessman? Blacksmith? Owner of a private organization?"

"You could say business, I guess." The elevator swung opened as they approached the reception desk, signing out and paying the pretty hefty bill. When finished, and after a very suspicious part on the recipient behind the counter bowing and stuttering when the green woman approached, Shego lead Kim outside and waited for M.T. to bring the car around.

O.P. yawned and gazed around, enjoying the nice cool day, not noticing a man located on one of the roofs of the buildings located just next to the hotel. Gradually, the strange man loaded a single barrel shotgun and slowly took strategic aim at said Princess and her night's mistress. The man chuckled took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

The shot was heard all throughout the parking lot and main entrance of the building as people bolted and dashed from left to right, screaming, calling the cops, holding loved ones close.

But it was the millisecond the man had pulled the small black trigger, another millisecond when the heiress had detected a danger of some sort, and another when said heiress tackled a totally astonished red head to the asphalt below.

O.P. instantly withdrew his gun once his lady hit the ground covering and shielding Kim, and turned, expertly firing at the now evading shooter. One of O.P.s bullets shot and penetrated one of the man's legs, but he still somehow escaped, as a dark car pulled up and madly drove off. Spinning around, O.P. leaned down, alarmingly calling out, "Madam! Are you hurt?"

Shego shook her head and instead stared at the now crying, shaking red head underneath her body, "I-I'm fine. But," she continued to stare at Kim, holding the frightened girl's face with her warm hands, "W-we need to take her with us."

"B-but why?"

"Because I fucking said so! They caught sight of her and will use her against me if they think I care for her!" Shego roared, holding up a hand which burst into her famous green plasma. But that was soon extinguished when Shego heard a small pathetic whimper sound from the girl's lips, "Oh Princess…I'm so sorry."

A second later, M.T. had pulled up, opened his door and whipped out his own black revolver while scanning the area for any more possible hazardous threats. O.P. opened Shego's door for her as she helped Kim in, while slamming it shut behind her, gun still drawn and searching.

Kim kept sobbing while clasping her head in her slender hands, staring at her feet with tear filled eyes, "W-what the hell is going on, Shego?" She snapped her head up, glaring at the pale green skinned woman next to her, "W-what the f-fuck?"

"Pumpkin," Shego held a hand up and cupped Kim's swollen cheek, "there's so much I want to tell you…"

"Then why can't you?"

"B-because…" her emerald eyes glanced out her tinted window as M.T. slammed down on the gas pedal, jolting the car forward, dodging other vehicles and speeding through lanes, "It's…it's complicated."

"N-no," Kim's olive eyes met Shego's orbs, "You tell me right now! Who the fuck are you?"

O.P. glanced in the back at the two women, and sent Shego a worried and cautious glance, "Madam, maybe we should just drop her off and let the shooter handle her."

Kim squeaked and unconsciously grabbed Shego's arm, holding it forcefully. The pale woman shook her head and murmured, "No can do." She patted the top of Kim's red head tenderly and sighed, "She's my problem now." Looking down at Miss Possible, Shego rubbed the side of the red head's cheek and murmured, "Let's just say I'm a very, very, _very _powerful person, who knows very powerful people."

Shaking her head, Kim hissed, "Don't be so indistinct! Tell me who are you?"

M.T. glanced into his rear view mirror and calmly asked, "Would you like it, Madam?"

Shego sighed. Letting Kim's face go, she stated coolly and solemly, "Might as well."

"W-would you like what? What a-are you p-people talking about?"

O.P. passed a small black box back to Shego, as the pale woman opened and began to assemble whatever it was inside. Kim watched still rambling on and on never once taking her eyes off of Shego's face, "Tell me! Who the hell are you?"

Meeting Kim's gaze, Shego reached her hand out and again cupped Kim's face softly and tenderly, "calm down, Princess. Let's just all calm down." One of her now gloved hands darted out and injected a shot of some type into the side of Kim's neck. The red head gave a struggled and fable shriek. Nevertheless, a minute later, her olive green eyes grew heavier and her petite body slumped forward, unconscious and sleeping peacefully.

Smiling, Shego continued to stroke the girl's face, observing the way her features grew lax and worriless. Putting the needle away, Shego handed the box back to O.P. and commanded, "Okay boys, let's head to the jet, and give me my phone…I need to call Mego."

**KIGO**

"_Kimmie! Please stay where I can see you!" _

"'_Kay Mommy!" young Kimberly Ann Possible called to her mother as she ran towards the playground laughing and yelling. She wanted to ride the swing set; that was all she wanted. Dashing towards the blue metallic play swing, Kim couldn't help but smile; she was just a few steps towards her goal. Nonetheless, as her tiny feet trampled across the grassy terrain, the young red head did not notice the small root sticking halfway out of the soggy ground. Before she knew it, she was falling._

"_Ow…" the girl mumbled clutching her bloody knee, tears beginning to stream out of her eyes. "Mommy…"_

_Ann had bolted the moment she had seen the tiny root and was now standing over Kim. Leaning down, her forehead a little wet due to her excessive energy burst, Ann calmly and tenderly wiped the tears off her daughter's rosy red cheeks, "Shhh, it's okay honey." She stroked the little girl's hair, pulling her gently into a loving hug, "Everything's okay."_

"_M-Mommy," Kim sobbed, clinging onto her mother's white blouse, the wind tugging on her pigtails playfully, "I-I f-fell!"_

"_I know," Ann chuckled at Kimmie's bluntness. Taking out a Band-Aid from her purse and a bottle of water, Ann poured a little of the transparent liquid onto Kim's knee, then softly placed the Band-Aid over it, "See? All better!"_

_The tiny girl rubbed her eyes and giggled at the Snoopy design on her knee. Looking up into her mother's big blue eyes, she murmured a, "I fweel embwaressed."_

"_You shouldn't. __**Everyone makes mistakes. Today was just one of those little accidents in life. No big**__," she smiled soothingly, still watching her child with amusement, "You just have to get back up and try again." Taking Kim's much smaller hands, Ann yanked her daughter to her feet and pointed towards the swing set off in the distance, "If you really want something, you just have to push yourself until you get it."_

"_B-but what if I can't get it!"_

"_Then you try harder, Kimmie-cub!" Her eyes shined with a prideful spark._

_Glancing over at her goal, Kim took a deep breath, bundled up her fist and took off running. Smiling, Ann cheered towards her daughter's retreating form, "That's it honey! Just keep going! Don't give up! Get up and go!...Get up…Get up…Kim…__**GET UP**__!"_

"Ah!" Kim bolted into an upright position, hair splaying everywhere at all angles, and gazed wide eyed at a pale skinned woman seated next to her.

"So, you've finally decided to wake up, huh?" Shego licked her finger, flicking through a page in her glossy magazine. Placing the reading material down, she turned her full attention to the messy looking 19 year old, "I'm glad to see that you were not allegoric to the narcotics," an evil glint appeared in her emerald orbs, "You have _no_ idea how horrible that is. Ask my brother," she nodded to a purple man sitting in a seat a few feet away, "He was knocked out for days."

"And whose fault was it for giving me those goddamn drugs?" Mego asked, glaring over at Shego.

Said woman shrugged and smirked, "Hey you're not dead that's a plus."

He snorted, rolling his eyes, replying with a deep sarcastic tone, "Oh you are _so_ right! I wasn't in a coma or anything! Nope, it was as if I was sleeping for a tiny bit, not six days!"

"Um…excuse me?" Kim called out.

"Oh relax, Mego! I warned you not to go in my room!"

"E-excuse me?"

"I was looking for my toad! Mr. Frog, had escaped!"

"So? That gave you no right to go in without my permission! And what the fuck? Who names a goddamn toad Mr. Frog?"

"…Hello?"

"Mommy told me it was creative and clever!"

"Mommy was just being nice to a moron like you!"

"Hello!" Kim cried out very loudly, earning her Shego and the man's, she presumed as Mego, attention.

Mego stared at her for a moment, before frankly asking, "So you're the girl my sister slept with, huh?

Shego punched his arm causing him to wince a bit, as she replied angrily, "That's none of your fucking concern, douche bag."

"Well now, I beg to differ. I believe it is," the purple man glowered at the green woman, arms folded in front of his chest, "You almost got a regular civilian killed today, Shego."

"Yeah, because I was definitely the one trying to gun her and I down. You are _totally_ right, Mego! What a smart brother I have!"

"Can you stop with the sarcasm?"

"Can you stop with the stupid questions?"

"Can you both just please be quiet?" the red head moaned, clutching her head rather tightly.

"Oh…sorry." Getting up, the older woman stretched her arms up into the air cracking her back in the process, "Might as well go see what the large blue buffoon is up to. Mego, fill her in with the details while I'm gone." She then left, leaving some powerful awe struck feeling behind her.

"Well," Mego stated standing and retrieving his small purple notebook from, his pocket. Flipping through the many cream colored pages he turned his focus back onto the tired looking college girl, "as you can say, there is no way we are leaving you. You are hereby coming with us until we find the assassin or if things settle down a bit where we can still keep some distinct eye on you even at a far away distance."

Kim shook her head anger contorting her weary worn out features, "I have school! What am I supposed to do about that if I'm going somewhere else in the country?"

"Actually, we are leaving the country, Miss Possible."

"W-what?"

"We are headed in the direction of another small country that you most likely never even heard about." He took out some plain basic information sheet and handed it swiftly to her. Written across the top read, in big bold letters, "Black Rose". Kim's eyes widened, her green eyes met Mego's purple, "W-where is this? W-what about my college education? That didn't come cheap you know!"

"Around the coast of the States, but mostly near the Alaskan part, don't worry so much. School will be no problem; we have many scholars, many fine geniuses and many technicians who would be most glad to help with one's education, especially if she is Shego's…friend."

"T-that's not the point! I have a family, I have friends! What do I say to them about this?"

"Absolutely nothing," Mego gave Kim a dark look, a dark _menacing _look, "It was your fault to entwine your life with my sister's. Think of this as a simple punishment."

"Y-you can't be serious! I was the victim here! I was drunk for God's sake! I didn't choose this!" She stood, hands clenching into fist as she stared with an incredulous look in her olive colored orbs.

Mego smirked and yawned with boredom, "Not my fault."

"B-but my family! I-I'm Kim Possible!"

"No, now that's where you're wrong," Mego took a few steps forward and calmly whispered, "your name is Kimberly Ann Gooding." He held up a birth certificate. Indeed written in beautiful letters read _**Kimberly Ann Gooding. **_With a toothy grin upon his purplish lips he chuckled delightfully, "Welcome to the family, Miss Gooding and might I add, you look like shit."

AN: I know kinda short, but I'm working on it I promise. Too much, you might get bored, too little, well...to little.

PLEASE review :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ Disclaimer: **Hey you! Yeah you with the face!** The awesome **StarvingLunatic **created Isabel and Jason Gooding! And the names of the awesome Gooding family! So you keep that in mind and I suggest for allllllll of you to check out this author's amazing pieces of work! They are stunning!

Soooo, I had nothing to do and decided to write this for all of you who are kind enough to read this. Trust me, I can only hope that this story is pretty decent.

Thank you all who read this and favorited this and stuff I hope you find this to your liking in someway or another.

With that addressed onward to the story!

Chapter 3: The Garden of Eve

_Hi, my name is Kimberly Ann Possible…or it was anyway. My, I guess I should say, __**new name**__ is Kimberly Ann Gooding. You see, I'll give you a quick recap. First I decided for once in my wild life to have a night out on the hectic town known as Go City. Then, I get totally wasted out of my mind at a random club and meet this overly eccentric woman. We supposedly went back to her place, had well…sexual intercourse, and then the next morning, I almost get shot down by some strange guy and a rifle. What's more, I basically had just been abducted and am now currently residing on a plane heading towards a country I, quite frankly, have never even heard about! *Pant* *Pant* *Pant* let's start over._

_Hello. My name is Kimberly Ann Gooding._

**KIGO**

Kim's POV

I stared, gawking at the purple man standing indifferently in front of me, "M-my name?"

"Yes," he replied, a sly grin sliding onto his narrow plum face, a hand running through his thick untamed dark purplish hair, "Your name." He then leisurely reached behind him and into his black and purple suitcase, pulling out what appeared to be a Halloween costume of sorts, "Here, go put this on." He tossed me the garment and watched me curiously, eyes twinkling with a concealed shady mischief.

Holding it out at arm's length, I gaped, could not believing my eyes. It appeared to be a French maid outfit of sorts; Black, with white frills and ribbons, black tights, and a matching white bonnet to top it all off. I blinked, appalled at what I firmly held in my hands and held it as far away from me as possible, "You've got to be kidding, right?" He shook his head, a smile still plastered on his arrogant annoying face. "There's no way I'm wearing t-this…this thing!"

"Oh, but you must, Miss Gooding. As a maid and servant towards the Gooding residence, this is customary and mandatory on your part." Reaching back into his bag, he happily yanked out a cardboard box and handed that to me as well, his grin never ceasing to stop growing, "Here are the shoes that match with it."

Shaking my head, I tossed them on the seat nearest to me as if they were as hot and scorching as lava. Crossing my arms, over my chest, disgust written across my face, I thought, there's no fucking way I'm going to wear that hideous clothing. "I will not put that on!"

"That's too bad. You have to, or else I'm going to dump your useless ass out of this fucking plane right this fucking instant," Shego had entered, flinging her long majestic raven hair behind her, as she strolled unceremoniously down the red carpeted aisle a look of pure smugness in her features, "it's part of the deal, Pumpkin."

"W-what deal?"

Shego smiled while sauntering over to my miserable form. Leaning over she quietly whispered, hot breath hitting into my ear, "The deal that has to do with saving your life, and possibly your friends and families'." Looking into my olive green eyes, her emerald orbs blazed with an unseen confidence and amusement, "You see, Cupcake, you belong to the Black Rose now. You belong to me now. Your life is in my hands now."

I could feel myself shaking, as fresh tears formed in my eyes. God, why was I so emotional? God, why hadn't I been a good girl and stayed home the other night? "…I-I…I don't belong to anyone!" I shouted defiantly, hands clenching into fist by my side.

"Well then. I dare you to go back to your average boring life, continue with your stupid college education, oh and while you do that, attend the morbid funerals of your loved ones. Pumpkin, understand that you are now in the eyes of danger, in the eyes of the assassins of this fine world." She stepped back and grabbed the outfit off the seat. Turning back to me, she forced it into my grip and darkly muttered, "I am your only savior now…Kimmie. Take it or leave it." She then glided away, back into the pilot's cockpit.

Mego chuckled and shook his head, hair swaying left and right, "Isn't she scary or what?" Nodding over to a door down at the other end of the outsized jet, he broadly stated, "That's the bathroom. Go change," and with a wide yawn, he plopped down and began to type furiously on his laptop, eyes glazed over deep in thought.

I stormed down the aisle, and I knew I looked immature, but hey, no I think about it, I fucking just screwed my life over! Locking the door behind me, I blinked at the sight of the really extravagant bathroom, with its tiled stone floors, red satin curtain in front of the shower stall and both a urinal and toilet stationed nearby. I swear to God it looked like I was in Air Force 1. Yes, it was _that_ extravagant.

Suddenly, the plane jolted, hitting some kind of turbulence. I listened as a static sounded and a all too familiar voice came on over the intercom, "Lady and dumbass brothers, due to strong air current in a few moments I suggest you sit down and buckle up," here Shego chuckled evilly, and I could just imagine her gripping the wheel grinning from ear to ear, "It's going to be a bumpy ride." Then there was silence.

Hurriedly, I began to strip my, or should I say, Shego's clothes off. Shego had been right. There was no chance in _Hell_ I was going to put my friends and family in danger. I owed them their safety and owed Shego my life.

As I tied the finishing white garment onto my head, I grumbled at my reflection in the large mirror. I looked like some porn star for a slutty sitcom on Maid's gone wild. Unlatching the door, I quietly stepped out and felt another jolt as the plane harshly moved through the fierce wind outside. I quickly took my seat, sitting a good distance away from the purple man and glared out of the window. Again the plane abruptly moved.

A few moments later, a large man tumbled into the room and gave a shout behind him, "I can help you know!"

"Fuck off, Hego! You can't fly a plane worth shit! Go sit down before you get us all killed," Shego did not sound happy.

Grunting, the blue man, named Hego, collapsed into a seat next to Mego. Looking at the other man he whined, "Just because I accidently caused the plane to hit a few bumps a couple of times, doesn't mean I'm a bad pilot!"

"Hate to break it to you, Hego, but compared to Shego, she owns your sorry ass," staring intently at his computer he gave a small scowl, "I could do so better than her."

Ignoring his brother's meaningless complaints, the blue man looked over into my general direction and stared, eyes squinting a bit, jaw jutting out profusely, "Who's that?" I rolled my eyes, at how he said "that", Hello? I'm a woman here!

Mego glanced over at my pouting and shrugged, "Shego's new maid. She met her at the hotel and decided to hire her or something like that. Actually, Shego requested for her."

"Of course it's another pretty looking girl. How am I not surprised," Hego made a distasteful face, hands going behind his head as he leaned back into his seat, "God, does that woman have no respect for herself or her family line one so ever?"

"Oh shut up, Hego."

Silence, then, "What's her name anyways?"

"Kimberly Gooding."

"Gooding?" he cocked his head to the side and cast me an inquisitive and skeptical look, "she doesn't seem like a Gooding."

"Well she is. Dad's side twice removed. Some bad marriage on her great aunt's part. I think that's one of the reasons why Sis hired her. She didn't want a family member working at some filthy dingy hotel when she should be working for the Gooding blood line," Mego stated, typing even more frantically, eyes never even looking at the larger man seated by him. I must admit, the guy had a knack for lying.

"Oh, I see. That's pretty chivalrous, even for Sis. Usually it's all about her and her needs and wants."

"She _is_ a very important person to the country, dumbass."

Hego rolled his eyes, "I should be taking it. I am _older_."

"But you act like a stupid child." Mego halted for a moment in his movements and glared at his brother. "I'm tired; I'm stressed out, so please Hego, for once in your goddamn lifetime, stop complaining and shut the fuck up!"

Hego made a face before he got up and moved to a seat away from the furious skinny man. Sitting down, he sent me one more observant look then turned away, reading a newspaper.

Sighing, I gazed mournfully through the glass at the dark ominous clouds a few feet away, all I wanted was to graduate, was to get married and have kids like my mom. Now I wonder…What the hell does my life have in store now?

End of Kim's POV

**KIGO**

Sipping her morning coffee peacefully, Isabel Gooding just knew that today was going to be a nice day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and her daughter had called saying that she was bringing home a **present**, so you could just imagine the large grin plastered on the woman's face.

Humming to herself, Isabel flicked through her morning paper reading the tabloids without a care in the world even though it read, _Stock Market takes a Major Downfall, War May Soon Arise Between Colonies_, and the last great one_, The Near Assassination of Black Rose's Princess_…WHAT? A crash sounded from the grand kitchen as Isabel's mouth fell opened reading about her Firefly's near death; she most certainly did not recall having Shego tell her about this when they were speaking on the mobile phone.

Suddenly the door swung opened revealing a panting and sweating blonde haired blue eyed maid, "M-Madam!" Running over to her Queen she bowed down and took her Majesty's hand, "Is everything okay? Does anything hurt? Must I call the Doctor?"

"No no, Alicia," Isabel waved the panicking girl off, eyes never leaving the paper, "I just was fucking surprised was all!" Shoving the paper into Alicia's face, the raven haired mother gave a low threatening snarl, "Did you know anything about this?"

"N-no!" the girl paled, fearing her Majesty and her anger, "I had no idea! Is she alright?"

"Of course she's alright! But that dumbass didn't tell me anything about this at all! I even talked to her on the phone and you know how I hate technology!" She continued to leaf through the reading material, eyes skimming over the small black worded letters as she voiced out, "_'Heiress of the Black Rose Kingdom almost comes face to face with death when she was about to enter a vehicle. Witnesses say that she was not alone, that the princess had saved a helpless civilian from the dangers of the hundreds of raining bullets from the sky…'_ What kind of bullshit am I reading?"

"I believe the daily paper, Madam," Alicia leaned down and began to clean up the porcelain pieces scattered across the white tiled floors, while wiping up the dark liquid.

Sighing Isabel, tossed it away and groaned, "And here I thought I was going to have a great day! I'm going to squish my little Firefly when she gets here!"

"…I take it your stock failed?"

"…She told me to buy it…that bitch!" More crashes could be heard coming from the kitchen as Alicia called in back up.

The Queen was on a rampage.

**KIGO**

The rest of the trip went by smoothly and once the plane had touched down on the runway, everything was quite normal. Shego exited the plane first, followed by Hego, Mego and the flushed Kim who was yanking at her dress to see if it would be capable to go down any lower, but sadly it didn't. It only caused it to ride up even more, _way_ passed her mid thigh.

A few men had scurried onto the private jet and retrieved their luggage, smiling and bowing to the waiting brothers and sister. Kim was greeted as well but not as politely and excessively.

Flexing and stretching, Shego smirked at the observing and curious red head, watching how the shorter girl's eyes would move back and forth, up and down, "Is everything interesting, Princess?"

Kim turned her gaze onto Shego, cheeks flushing an even brighter pink, "You could say that." She then watched a few more men appear and stand obediently off to the side watching the family with keen eyes, they reminded the young student of O.P. and M.T. who were indeed currently standing in the group of massive men, blending in perfectly while they chattered on their headsets, "Um…do they always follow you?"

Shego cast a nonchalant look over at the line of large men, "Yeah pretty much. I've known them forever. They kinda are my big daddies." She waved to the two and smiled at Kim, "So, once they are done setting everything up, we will be heading to my place."

"Okay…understood," Kim then stood off to the side, avoiding any type of eye contact or physical contact one so ever.

When everything was arranged and ready, Shego nudged Kim and lead her towards two sleek black cars parked off to the side, waiting. Climbing into the first one, Shego sat next to the jumpy red head who was currently playing with her hands, eyes staring out of the dark windows anxiously, "There's nothing to be so nervous about."

"I-I know, but still, I'm in this strange environment with no contact with my friends or family, going to some woman's house I just met like what, yesterday? You would feel the same way..."

Ignoring Kim's rambling grievances, Shego groaned as she lay down across the black leather seats, placing her head into Kim's lap. The younger girl gave a small squeak, a blush tingeing her cheeks rapidly. Mouth forming frantic words, she hastily cried out, "W-what are you doing?"

"Taking a nap," Shego closed her beautiful sharp emerald orbs, enjoying the red heads smooth thighs and mumbled, "Don't think to into this, Pumpkin. I'm just really fucking tired…" and with that, the pale older woman was out like a green plasmic light.

Staring down at the gently snoring, unbeknownst to the petite girl, heiress, Kim timidly held up a hand and slowly ran it through her pitch black long thick hair. She continued to stroke when Kim's breath hitched in her throat. A low hoarse and husky moan sounded from the green skinned woman as she snuggled even closer than before to the now beet red college girl, snores still sounding out from her sleeping form, lips parted ever so slightly. Kim breathed a sigh of relief, thanking God the woman did not wake up.

Minutes ticked by, every second feeling like a slow and painful hour to Miss Possible. The car moved on, heading towards her new home. Her only entertainment was the tinted window where she gazed out into the dense forest surrounding them and occasionally caught a small glimpse of rural farmland. When they pulled into the more urban areas, everything seemed normal, the people were all dressed casually, and the towns were all busy with its honking cars and busy sidewalks. Stores crowded the many blocks as fruit venders shouted out to the streets. It reminded the girl almost of New York. There was just so much hustle and bustle.

Her eyes were just fixated on the outside world, of all its activity, not even noticing the green woman watching her peculiarly. Once in awhile said woman would listen as a faint rare giggle would sound from the red head's parted lips. Shifting slight as to aware of her conscious presence, Shego sat up and yawned, "It looks like we are almost there." Her eyes held such pure blunt boredom whilst turning and looking out the window.

Kim gulped and nodded, eyes never meeting the pale woman's. They had now entered back into the solid forest and were driving along a dirt road. She glanced quickly over at her companion and pondered as to why the woman looked so gloomy. Swallowing, Kim quietly voiced out, "I-is everything okay?"

Shego raised a dark eyebrow at her question and sent her a small smirk, "Don't worry about it." She then became silent, laying her head against the cool window, eyebrows creased together in thought.

Nodding Kim went back to her window watching. Nevertheless, that soon came to halt as the car exited from the forest path. She gasped eyes widening into saucers, lips parted in a small 'O' shape, "Oh my God." There standing before her was a gigantic, extravagant white mansion, or one could say, castle off on a hill in a plain like area, with a few ponds surrounding it, numerous cherry blossom trees blooming its gorgeous pink flowers. A stable seated nearby, its handsome horses grazing on the lush green grass. To Kim, it seemed like they literally stepped into a fairy tale book her mother read to her when she was a kid.

Shego smiled at the awe struck look on her new employee's face. Leaning over she playfully tugged at her red hair, asking nicely, "Beautiful isn't it?"

Nodding, Kim's mouth remained a little opened taking in the sights around her as the car moved on a cobble stoned road, "T-this is your house?"

Shego chuckled and nodded, "Yep, kinda big I'd say."

"Kind of big? It's huge!"

"Yeah it's even bigger on the inside."

"Holy shit!"

The car came to a sudden halt in front of the large doors in the front. Opening the door for Shego, the heiress climbed out of the car, taking a deep breath of air as she breathed out, "Nothing like home." Looking over at Kim's still wondered look, she called over, "Relax! It's just a mansion."

"This is bigger than any mansion I've ever seen!"

"Yeah well, comes with the family name." Walking around the car, Shego took a hold of Kim's hand and lead her towards the main entrance murmuring, "Close your trap, you're going to attract flies."

When they entered Kim gasped, Shego had been right, it was bigger on the inside. The tiles were pure white, red carpeting lying across the grand stairway that twirled in a downward motion, pictures of, what Kim presumed as the Gooding family, hung all around the walls, as armored figures and stuffed exotic animals decorated the room.

Nonetheless, that was not what really caught Kim's attention; it was a woman standing on the stairwell gazing down curiously at them, that really sparked Kim's bright green eyes. The woman looked exactly like Shego, long black majestic hair, keen sharp eyes, but had a tanner normal looking skin tone. She held such powerful look to herself that Kim began to shake a bit in intimidation.

A sigh sounded next from the younger girl. Glancing over her shoulder at the heiress, she noticed a small smile tingeing her goddess like features. Emerald orbs gazing up at the beautiful woman on the stairwell, Shego called out, "How's it going, you old hag?"

Rolling her eyes, the woman began to descend the stairwell, her dark midnight blue dress falling behind her, "Never been better, Firefly, even after reading the newspaper this fine morning. You owe me a large damn good explanation and a few thousands of dollars."

Standing before her, Kim couldn't help but swallow at bit, the woman was indeed menacing. She held her head up high, arms crossed in front of her, watching Shego with a judgmental gaze, "So I take it your excursion was eventful from what I've read."

"Mommy," Shego grumbled, stepping forward while rolling her eyes as she laid a hand on her hip, "Must we talk about this now?"

"Oh yes, definitely." With a quick look over Shego's shoulders her eyes met Kim's looking her up and down, "Who, dare I even ask, is this?"

Shego smirked and patted Kim's back to push her to the front, "Your present!" Here, Isabel twitched a bit at the word **present**, "This is Kimberly Ann Gooding, Mommy." Her eyes glinted with sheer naughtiness, licking her dark lips ever so slightly, "She's going to be working for me from now on."

Isabel stared at the red head, before inquisitively asking, "Gooding?" With Shego's nod of approval, she raised an eyebrow, "I never heard of her before, what side of the family?"

"Daddy's side, some bad marriage with great aunt on Kim here's great uncle's part. So being the great generous person I am, I decided to hire her," Shego smiled at her mother smoothly, her words sliding like molasses through the tense atmosphere.

The older woman stared at Kim for a second before motioning to a hallway to the right, "Why don't you two follow me and we will sign some papers and make up some contracts." With that she began to lead the way, Shego and Kim in tow.

Stopping at a door, Isabel walked into her large office. Pointing a finger to a couple of chairs positioned in front of the trio she evenly commanded, "Take a seat" before walking around her large desk and sitting down in her cushiony leather chair across from the two. Folding her hands to the front of her body she leaned over and placed her chin on her hands, "Now, my sweet little Firefly, who the fuck is this?"

Shego mockingly gasped, putting a hand over her chest for emphasis, she replied, "Whatever do you mean? I already explained who she is!"

"Oh, fuck that shit. You suck at lying. I've been in my position for years to know when someone even thinks to even try to lie in front of me. Let me ask again, who the fuck is this?" Isabel jabbed a thumb over to where the now sweating red head was seated, obviously fidgeting.

Shego's form became totally lax while slumping down into her chair, hands folding behind her head, "I don't know, you tell me."

Isabel smirked and calmly replied, "I've been your mother for years to know your type of antics. You don't think I know what has happened? Do you think I'm some fucking moron?" Reaching into one of her oak drawers she whisked out the daily newspaper she had had the pleasure of reading that morning. Throwing it at her stubborn daughter she snarled, "You saving a poor incident citizen my nice plump ass! Let me guess, Shego, you fucked her didn't you? And now she's in some sort of danger because you grew careless! How the hell do you even expect to take the throne?"

Kim's head snapped up as she quietly asked, "Throne?"

The older version of Shego cast the quiet red head a razor-sharp look, "Let me guess, she didn't tell you did she?" She nodded over to where the now fuming pale woman was about to protest, but sent a dark hostile look that silenced her almost instantly, "My daughter is the heiress to this kingdom, the Black Rose Kingdom."

Kim blinked, mouth opened widely, while stuttering, "H-heiress? T-then that m-means…you're the Queen?"

"Bingo, Red, I'm the Queen." Slamming her hands down she stood up and pointed a slim finger in Shego's direction, "This, my dear, is all your fucking fault!"

"How the hell is this _my_ fault? I got drunk, okay, maybe I did fuck up but still-!"

"But still nothing! You took advantage of this girl a," she paused turning to face Kim and sweetly asked, "How old are you, dear?"

"Nineteen," Kim fearfully replied.

A blink, another slow blink, and then the Queen snapped, "Holy shit! What the fuck, Firefly? She's fucking not even an adult yet? Are you trying to fucking piss me off because you are fucking doing a great job at it!"

"Mommy, I didn't know how old she was! I was fucking wasted okay? She was fucking wasted! What do you expect?"

"I expect you to act mature! You're twenty-seven! Grow some balls and man up about life!"

"What the fuck, Mommy? Let me live my life until you fucking glue me onto that shitty ass throne!" standing up, Shego stormed towards the door, yelling behind her, "I'm not fucking going to act like your goddamn puppet!"

"Yeah that's right, run away Firefly! Run away like you always fucking do, fucking coward!" The door heavily slammed announcing the pale woman's departure. Sighing Isabel looked back at the now pale victim, "Don't worry about this. She always flees from the scene of the crime." Reaching back into her desk, she pulled out a book and handed it to the red head, "In there is all you need to know about working for Shego, her likes, her dislikes, mostly everything. My daughter is quite unconventional…she may indeed be a lot to grasp, so don't fret so much about her." She then folded her hands again to the front of her and gazed curiously at the red head, "You a lesbian?"

Kim quickly shook her head, eyes never meeting the older woman, "N-no, no I'm not, your highness."

Isabel continued to stare, causing the small girl to sweat even more, "You better watch yourself then. Firefly always did like some challenge." Getting up, she gradually made her way back around and took one of Kim's hands shaking it a little, "It's nice to meet you Kimberly. And if you want, I will let you call your home to explain to your parents where you are, but give absolutely no details as to what occurred." She pointed to the phone next to her desk, "Use that, my men are very good with technology, no one will even have a trace as to where and when you called." She began to walk to the door and turned to smile, "I'm so glad we found you again, my sweet little niece!" Isabel then left, a wide smile still written across her face.

Kim's POV

A happy sensation ran over me for the first time in awhile as I bolted towards the phone and began to frenetically dial the number to my house in Middleton. It rang a few times before a familiar voice sounded tiredly over the phone, "Hello?"

"Mommy," a few tears sprang into my eyes, "God, I missed hearing your voice."

"K-Kimmie! Where are you? Ron called saying that you've been abducted or something! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you?" she sounded frantic, of course a mother would thinking their child was taken away.

"Mom, I'm fine. Really, I am," I didn't know what else to say. What could you say if you weren't allowed to say anything at all?

"Kim, tell me right now, where are you?"

"I'm not in Go anymore."

"I know that much. Why are you not telling me anything, honey? Are they holding a gun to your head?"

"Mom, stuff happened, that's all I can say and no one is here right now."

"What kind of stuff? Kim, please, where are you?" I could hear the tears in her voice as a small sob sounded from my mother. I could just imagine her big blue eyes, red and blotchy, clinging to the phone hopeful that she would find out what she needed.

"I'm," I paused, I couldn't say, "I'm in Oregon."

"Oregon? What are you doing there of all places?"

"My class took me on a secret trip, I wasn't allowed to tell the facility or else some of the students might have become upset and angry. Something like that."

"Oh…" she didn't believe me, it was in her voice, "I see. Should I call Ron and tell him that then? He was planning on calling the cops if we didn't hear anything back about you."

"That would be spankin' Mom," I paused not knowing what else to say, "I'm sorry."

Silence, before she softly muttered, "Just come home soon, love."

"I will try," and with that we hung up.

Leaving the room, I closed the door and heard a sweet gentle voice softly ask, "Miss Kim?" She too was dressed the same way I was, her blonde curly hair bouncing with every step she took toward my waiting form, "I'm Alicia and I'll be giving you a tour of the castle."

I smiled and nodded, while following her down the large corridors. Glancing over at me she smiled as she kindly stated, "This place was built in the late 1400's by the a certain Gooding named Annabella. She was the first Queen of the Black Rose Kingdom. Queen Isabel is, I believe, the 17th generation of the Gooding line." She stopped at a painted portrait of what appeared to be Isabel, "This is Queen Annabella," she then nodded towards another portrait, "and her daughter the second Queen, Isabella."

"They all look the same," I muttered amazed at how I thought Isabel or Shego were looking back at me within every portrait.

Alicia giggled and nodded, "Their genetics are very powerful, they all look alike and almost acted similar in some cases." She then nodded to the family portraits, each one the Queen had a daughter on her lap or standing by her side, "Each Queen must produce a daughter for the throne's sake."

"Was there ever a time where a Queen was never able to have a girl?"

"Never," Alicia nodded her head to the more modern colorful portraits. My eyes focused on a pale green tinted skin of a little girl sitting on her mother's lap, a frown contorting her little cherubic face, "They always had at least one daughter, which is why the Kingdom has a second name, The Garden of Eve."

I nodded, but I could not take my eyes off of Shego's unhappy small face, "Did an heiress ever refuse to take up the throne?"

Alicia caught my eyes lingering on the face of the miserable little girl, "Once, but she was disowned and killed, murdered by her own people."

I gasped turning and looking at her, killed? "W-why? What happened?"

Before Alicia could put another word in, a serious familiar voice sounded from the other end of the hall, "She was in love with a peasant woman and gave the throne up to be with her forever." Shego continued to walk by, dressed in horse riding gear, a black helmet perched under her arm, "she and her lover were killed while they were asleep one night. Thank God she had a twin sister though. She was an idiot and a disgrace to the family." She halted, green eyes meeting mine, "Your room is prepared. Alicia will show it to you once you are done with the tour."

"Are you going for a ride, Madam?" the blonde smiled gently, light blue eyes shining brightly.

Shego nodded, "Yeah, might as well," before turning down another corridor, gone from my sight.

"Well then, if you will follow me, Miss," the other maid began to walk away. As I followed, I couldn't help but feel some sort of sympathy for Shego, she reminded me of a caged lonely bird.

AN: Awwww, poor Shego. I feel for her.

Please REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Attention my good faithful readers: The supreme **StarvingLunatic** created Isabel and Jason Gooding! And the names of the awesome Gooding family!

This chapter is going to begin with the Kim/Shego fluff! Yes! And you will see later on how that affects our story here.

**The title of this story is actually based off of an amazing song and I give cookies to anyone who knows said song: S.O.S. (Anything But Love) [Featuring: Cristina Scabbia] Artist: Apocalyptica **

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Disney does. Nor do I own the Gooding family, StarvingLunatic does…I don't really own anything it seems.

Chapter 4: Omelets and Long Walks

Two weeks have gone by…two excruciating long weeks and I have yet been able to come in any sort of contact with my family or friends. Security was tight; Alicia kept an intelligent sharp eye on my every move, almost as if Big Brother were watching me, and Shego? Well…I haven't had the opportunity to really talk to Shego, let alone _see_ her…She was always busy, whether it was due to the fact that my "mistress" was indeed the heir to the throne or she was avoiding me…

On the other hand and _happier_ note (which was sarcasm my friends) the Gooding family was one word: nuts! A _crazy_ nuts! I mean the eldest brother is, in my opinion, a complete and utter jerk, while the father and the twins…I just shiver at the thought…

Kim's Second Meeting [Hego]

"_Hurry along with the towels now, Kimberly! Madam loves fresh linen after her nice warm bath," Alicia softly called behind her, rushing ahead and down yet __**another**__ hallway, with me on her tail trying to keep up to the best of my ability. Where did this woman even get her energy? She made me want to crawl into a hole and keel over from exhaustion._

_All of a sudden, Alicia came to a harsh stop, head bowed forward, blond tendrils falling and framing her face, blue eyes focusing on the glistening white tiles under her shoe clad feet. She paused for a small moment, before her soft voice flittered through the air, "Master Hego, good morning."_

_I stared at the quite large man in front of Alicia and mine's presence; I mean, how could you not stare at someone that was that __**ripped and huge**__? An unexpected pain jolted through the left side of my body, tossing me out of my thoughts, as Alicia's bony elbows slammed into my ribs indicating for me to show my respect to the hulking man standing ahead of us. I quickly dipped my head into a low stoop, my red hair hitting and slapping annoyingly against my flushed face, embarrassingly stuttering out "M-master Hego."_

_The man nickname "Hego" yawned loudly with total boredom and waved his hand, indicating to Alicia and me that he noticed our presence. Stretching out his massive back, he sent a small glance into my general direction before rudely grunting out, "Hmm, at least you have some dignity and respect, Miss __**Gooding**__. It seems Alicia here is teaching you well." Snobbishly, he took his "grand" leave; chin held up high with an air of cockiness to his stride._

_Watching his retreating form, I couldn't help but flick him the bird. Bad habits die hard, so they say._

Kim's meeting [King/Wegos]

"Miss Kim, please remember to stand up straighter and no slumping, that's bad posture," Alicia hastily whispered at my slouching lazy form.

I groaned my feet were already killing me, not to mention I really wanted my bed right now and tugged lazily on the blonde's sleeve, whining quietly, "How much longer?"

"Until all of the Masters are seated."

I gave a nod of understanding and took up some of my time by looked around the grand dining room, taking in its unconditional beauty; gorgeous angelic paintings hung on each and every wall, every one of the cherubic faces' gazes were unblinking, holding peace and a silent promise of tranquility…something I was totally lacking at this time. A small trickling beatific fountain had been placed near the large glorious windows overlooking the vast acres of land the Gooding family owned, followed by four huge white ceramic pillars that had been artistically distributed evenly in all four of the corners. You know what? It reminded me of Caesar's Place in Viva Las Vegas.

Suddenly the oak doors jolted open as Isabel made her entrance and swiftly glided in. She sent a polite smile to every one of the help, maids and butlers and cooks, while making her way over to her seat at the head of the table near the windows. An older maid, I believe Alicia told me her name was Elis, quickly moved over to the Queen and scooted the chair out for the majesty. Isabel quietly said her thanks and resumed her smiling and greetings around the rest of the room…that was…until her potent sharp eyes connected to my fidgeting form.

Silently, a knowing smile slowly seeped and spread its way across the woman's godlike face, eyes holding a spark of recognition and a mysterious mischief. Folding her hands to the front of her, Isabel continued to observe me, thus consequently, causing most of the other help to also turn their attention my way, curious as to why the Queen was so interested in me, a lonely miserable maid. I could hear rapid whispers being said from all around the echoing vast room, as some even had the nerve to point a blunt finger into my general direction.

Finally, Isabel removed her gaze and utmost consideration when the doors jerked open and a large man who looked almost like a clone of Hego strutted in. Grumbling, he plopped himself down in his seat, across from Isabel on the complete opposite side of the long oak table, eyes staring intently down into the empty polished silver dish placed in front of his ignorant form.

Silence, filtered the room, an uncanny and absolute silence. Everyone was patiently waiting for him to speak. At long last, the man looked up and looked at the Queen who had taken up her time by leaning forward on her tangled hands, gazing emotionlessly at her husband, eyebrows narrowed in contemplation, lips pursed. Blinking, oblivious to his wife's expression, the massive man cleared his throat, and called out in a booming voice, "I'm hungry."

Breaking from her small trance, Isabel snorted and rolled her eyes. Flipping her raven hair behind her, she lounged back and crossed her legs, glaring the man down heatedly and languidly, "Aren't we all. That's why we have _dinner_, _Jason_."

Jason's face scrunched up in distaste at Isabel's crude answer. Hands crossing over his chest in front of him, deep blue eyes meeting his wife's in a silent battle, he snappily answered, "Why must you be so sarcastic, _Isabel_?"

The woman shrugged and completely shrugged him off as if he were nothing but a nuisance to her highness. Turning and looking over at Elis, Isabel sweetly asked, "Where are my brats, I mean, children?"

Elis bowed her head and stridently replied, "The last I heard, they are heading their way here as we speak."

Nodding, Isabel grudgingly mumbled, "Taking their damn good time aren't they?" She then looked back across the table at Jason's pouting form. Smirking, the intensity of trouble in her gaze brightening with every passing second, she called cooingly out, "_Honey_, I would like you to meet someone." Her eyes traveled back over into my general direction, a Cheshire grin making its profound appearance on her pale face.

That caught the big guy's interest. His head rose up, as he cocked it to the side in confusion and awareness, "And who, may I be so bold to ask the _majesty_, is that?"

As her mouth opened preparing to sharply reply the doors tore open as the "kids" entered, one by one. First stalked in Hego, arrogance and all, followed by the bored looking Mego, then two bouncing kids, I presumed as the "twins" or Wegos, and then lastly...**her**. Shego strolled in and took her seat closest to the nearest exit, next to her mother, way across from my standing form.

Clutching tightly to the bottom of my God awful French maid's uniform, I quietly hoped she would give recognition and attention to my nervous, probably _sweating,_ form. I needed some hint of encouragement from her, comfort really but…I was sadly disappointed. Shego didn't even so much as bat a long black eyelash into my general direction and instead staring down into her pale green hands seated in her lap.

Isabel glanced considerately around the table at her family, taking in and examining each and everyone, "Now that we are all here," another quick look, "finally," the Wegos snickered at her sarcastic remark while Hego and Jason shook their heads, arms still folded across their broach chest, "I would like you all to meet someone." Ah! There goes Shego's attention. The woman's head quickly snapped up, body becoming rigid as she glared darkly at her mother.

Ignoring her daughter's soundless deadly threats, Isabel stood and ushered me over to her. Hesitantly, I approached. With a tender touch, Isabel wrapped a thin reassuring arm around my stiff shoulders, as she proudly announced, "I would like all of you to please give a warm welcome to our new maid, Miss Kimberly Ann Gooding."

I swallowed, hands still tightly clenched on the ends of my dress, forcing my whole body to stutter out a, "P-pleased to meet y-you all!"

I daringly glanced up at the Gooding family. Mego simply nodded, Hego made a face, Jason stared cautiously, Isabel grinned, the Wegos looked me up and down, feral grins spreading across their faces, and Shego…well Shego stared intently into my olive eyes…

All I could feel was coldness.

"A Gooding?" Jason asked perplexed. He unconsciously leaned forward in his seat and soundly stated, "What side of the family?"

Isabel smiled and instantly got down to explaining the details of dear old Aunt Margaret's terrible marriage with Uncle Victor.

One of the Wegos continued to grin, as he licked his lips and yelled out, "Why don't you be my maid? You could help me in my room alright!" He winked. My face grew even redder than what is was before.

The other Wego ran a hand through his hair, fixing himself up a little, and stated, "I would rather prefer her to help out in my room naked as the day she was born! I'll bend her over and-"

Something slammed hard against the old table. A heavy chair tumbled and flung uncaringly across the wooden floors. My eyes darted over to the noise as Isabel came to a halt in her tale, dark eyes darting over to the interrupting culprit of her practiced speech. Shego had taken a stance, a hand holding up a bright flaring green flame, a look of pure anger and rage warping her exotic features, "Walter! Wallace! Don't you even fucking think about her in that revolting manner!" She leaned across the table, causing the two adolescent boys to swallow and glanced fleetingly away. I could see the sweat forming on their brows. Nevertheless, Shego was definitely not finished with them.

With an animalistic growl, the flame grew wilder and taller, emerald eyes ablaze with unadulterated menace, voice booming with abhorrence, "You fucking touch her and I will cut off your fucking balls and nail them to the front door as our new fucking door knocker, you hear me?" a whine escaped from one of their parted lips, the twins shaking in sheer fear.

Hurriedly, Isabel took action. With only the touch a mother could have at a tense time like this, she gently called out, "Shego, why don't you go eat in your room? I'll have Elis bring you up a plate."

Shego was breathing heavily now, eyes still locked on their features refusing to budge of take heed to her ignored words.

Observing her daughter's apparent seeping fury, Isabel took another course of action and nodded to Elis, "Please lead her out."

The older woman gave a stern nod and took a hold of one of Shego's arms, pulling ever so slightly, whispering into the green woman's ear. Shego blinked once, twice, a few more times then slowly turned, flame flicking off, and stormed out of the room, taking her leave.

When the doors slammed to a complete shut behind her only daughter, Isabel looked over at the still frightened boys, shook her head and snapped her fingers. Two butlers instantly appeared behind the two, simultaneously raised their arms and smacked both of them across the backs of their craniums. Crying out, they clutched their heads painfully and loudly whined a shrill, "MOMMY!"

Isabel held up a finger at them and strictly chided, "You deserved that, speaking so ill of Kim…how disrespectful! I did not teach you two to behave in such a disgusting manner!"

The two bowed their heads in shame. Staring intently at their shoes, they softly mumbled out an, "I'm sorry…"

"Oh no! Don't say that to _me_, say that to poor Kimberly!"

The Wegos glanced over at me and mumbled out, "I'm sorry, Kim…"

I smiled sheepishly and waved it off. Hey I was kind of flattered, "No big, I have twin brothers back at home who act like you guys."

Isabel raised an eyebrow and sent me a questioning gaze, "Twin brothers? I did not know you had brothers, Kimberly."

I scratched the back of my head as an imaginative itch formed, "W-well…you never asked, Madam."

"True," Isabel held her hands out and calmly asked, "Now then, shall we eat?"

That woman was scary.

…Scratch that…the whole family was _scary_.

End of Kim's POV

_**KIGO**_

_The next day after that lovely dinner…_

It was the start of a new day, as Shego awoke from her deep slumber, stretching and cracking her back in the process. Swinging her legs around to the side of the bed, she glanced tiredly around and took notice of a stream if blinding sunlight slid through the barely closed curtains. Midday, great.

Getting up, Shego slowly and groggily walked over to her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. Yanking at her sleep wear, which consisted of a black tank top and tight black shorts, Shego's emerald orbs trailed over to the long narrow mirror. A grin gradually made its way onto her lips on taking in her sight, "Looking good."

A knock sounded tossing her from her admiration of her body as Alicia stuck her head in and smiled, "You're up earlier than I expected, Madam. Might I add you, look stunning as ever."

"Cut the small talk and flattery, Alicia, what's up?"

"Seems the Majesty wishes to have a word with you…again," a gulp escaped from the woman's throat in hopes the Queen in training wouldn't make a big fuss and cause unneeded chaos…again.

To her delighted surprise, Shego gave a nod and an "okay" before finished getting dressed and leaving, not even a complaint to be muttered.

The doors creaked open with Shego calmly bounding in, calling out, "What's up, Mommy?"

Isabel raised an eyebrow at Shego's giddiness, before shaking her head dismissing the thought, that wasn't the important thing right this minute. Smiling at her daughter, she sweetly replied, "I have a favor to ask."

Shego's eyebrow's furrowed together knowing very well what was coming. Placing her hands on her nice sculpted hips, she darkly asked, "What?"

Isabel smirked, that's the daughter she knew, "I was hoping you would be able to attend a banquet tonight…"

"What for?"

"…a get together."

"…Fuck no."

"Shego-"

"No!"

"Listen to me, it won't be that bad."

"Still a fucking no!"

"Hate to break it to you, sweetie, but I fucking said you're going, so guess what? You're fucking going!" Isabel snarled, lips pulled back baring her teeth. I was like fucking déjà vu all over again! Standing up, the woman pointed a white slender finger at her sulking companion. Never once lowering her voice, she spoke in disdain and anger, "You need to find a fucking suitor, Shego! I would prefer it to be rather soon. Betty has already found a very nice match and you will most certainly meet him tonight! I swear to fucking God if you even think about ditching or missing this meeting I will fucking beat the living shit out of you!" Collapsing into her seat she let out a sigh and with her eyes tightly shut, mumbled to herself, "Calm yourself, Isabel…just calm down…Deep soothing breaths-"

"Why?"

Stopping her little mantra, Isabel gazed up into her daughter's face in pure confusion. 'Why?' she thought to herself in wonder, what kind of question is that?

Noticing her mother's perplexed state of mind Shego sadly mumbled out, "Why must I do this?" She ran a hand forcefully through her hair, in hopes it might soothe the beast within from lashing out at the moment, "Why must I fucking be the heir?"

"Shego…" Isabel quickly stood up and walked around her desk. Coming into a halt in front of her daughter, she softly took Shego's hands tightly and surly in hers, "…You know why. We have been over this time and time again. You were born into this. This is your duty of a Gooding woman and-"

Roughly, Shego yanked her hands away from her mothers and glared darkly, "I fucking know." She spun around on her heel and stalked towards the doorway in frustration. Before the doors closed behind her, the green woman growled out, "I'll fucking be there tonight. Don't you worry your pretty little head, Mommy." The doors slammed shut.

Isabel bowed her head and sighed, if only her daughter would just accept her role. Walking back over to her desk, she folded her hands behind her back and stared out in conjecture into the colorful garden below from the large glass paned window. Taking a deep breath she thought back to the time when her mother forced her to meet men for the "good of the kingdom". She knew how it felt to be forced into something, and oh, how she wanted to help her daughter seek eternal happiness…but this was her job, this was her **life**.

Watching the gardeners hurriedly and professionally do their trained profession in her garden, Isabel's eyes glazed over in reminiscence…

The first time she had been forced to meet a man with the capacity and structure of a king, she had scared the shit out of him, cussing him out for all he was worth, holding a butter knife up to his thin scrawny neck in pure scorn. The guards had to literally yank her off of him, as her mother had grabbed her arm and dragged her from the room. She was lectured and punished of course.

The next time she met a nuisance, known as **man**, she _vomited_ in front of him after he had kissed her hand and began to read that God awful sap poetry. He ran out of there heavily sick to his humble stomach. Again she had the lecture and a punishment.

Over and over she had sent men away, screaming, crying, running, everything you could think of, and she thought she had gotten rid of all of her "suitors"…that was…until she met Jason. The man had walked in, stubborn as an ox one find day and made his way up to Isabel's bedroom where, earlier that evening, she had refused to come down and speak with him. Upon arriving at his destination, Jason cleared his throat, then took his heavy riding boot, acquired a deep weighty breath and slammed it vehemently against the bedroom door, causing it to knock down and rip off its hinges. He then straightened his clothes, strutted into her chamber, looked her straight in the eyes and tenaciously said, "We are getting married. End of story." Isabel had fallen in love at first sight.

So here Isabel was, happily (sometimes) married, four beautiful children and a perfect life, well, in some ways. And now, all the Queen really wanted in her wild life was for her dearest daughter to experience the love she felt, to understand love at first sight or even just love in general…now if only Shego was not as stubborn as Jason or even _her_ for that matter…

Another question slowly arose…Why had Shego become so angry at her siblings' comments fired towards the young red head? Unless…Fuck.

_**KIGO**_

Kim gave a tired yawn as she leisurely made her way down the hallways from her and Alicia's shared bedroom. Her goal: breakfast. Sniffing the air, drool began to form on the side of her lips, the delicious aroma of pancakes, eggs and bacon calling to her hungry stomach. Pushing open the kitchen door, she came to the shocking sight of seeing none other than Shego, sitting tiredly at the small table located in the corner of the kitchen. She seemed to be in a state of distress, poking her eggs with her utensil, unbeknownst to Kim's presence.

Clearing her throat, Kim approached and gently tapped Shego on her shoulders, while muttering out, "S-Shego?"

The woman jumped a bit in fright, and snapped her head around, eyes wide in fear. Taking in Kim's presence, she sighed in relief and went back to stabbing and massacring her breakfast, "What do ya want, Pumpkin?"

A smile made its way onto Kim's face; it was the first time in awhile that Shego had spoken to her in a friendly matter of sorts, "Actually…I'm here for breakfast."

Glancing over her shoulder, Shego gave a small snort and stated, "Hate to burst your bubble, but breakfast ended three hours ago. The only way you're getting something to eat is if you make it yourself."

Sending a fleeting look at the stove, Kim gulped nervously and took up her habit of clutching the bottom ruffles of her dress. Biting her bottom lip, she tentatively mumbled, "I-I am an awful cook…"

"So?" the green woman grudgingly asked still butchering her scrambled eggs with her fork.

"Um…Can you cook me something?"

"The cereal's on the shelf, to the right."

"…I don't want cereal…"

Shego stopped her actions and raised an eyebrow in interest, was the red head actually talking back to her? _Her of all people_? "What was that, Pumpkin?"

Kim folded her arms in front of her and muttered, "I don't want cereal…"

A large grin began to spread its way across Shego's face, oh, this was definitely interesting. Usually no one spoke to her in that manner let alone _ask her _for a favor. Pumpkin was sure an interesting one alright. Getting up, Shego turned and look at the younger pouting girl, in wonder, "Are you talking back to me?"

A small smirk played its way onto Kim's lips. Putting her hands on her hips, mocking Shego's famous pose, she leaned forward and sharply stated, "Yes, I am." Taking a thin finger, she prodded it into Shego's sternum and harshly said, "You're the one who got me into this mess! It's the least you could do…and not to mention, I'm hungry!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry_, Princess_, but this isn't some kind of trashy restaurant in the suburbs!" Walking across the kitchen, the actual "Princess" lifted an apron off its hook and tossed it to the flustered Kim, "Here! Make it yourself!"

Looking down at the white apron in her hands, the red head sighed, well, she had warned Shego. Tying it onto her slim form, she made her way across the kitchen and to the recipe books lined on the nearby shelves, 'I might as well attempt to make an omelet…' Reaching into the large metallic fridge she removed three eggs, a gallon of two percent milk, and butter. Opening the pantry she retrieved a small bowl, picked up an egg, and **slammed** said egg off the side causing it to not just crack, but burst open. "Dang…" Kim mumbled, dumping the destroyed egg, shell and all, into the garbage and reaching into the fridge for yet another one.

Meanwhile, Shego took up her time by leaning against the stone counter watching Kim work. Shaking her head as yet again Kim horribly cracked an egg, she called out, "Fail much?"

"I-I'm trying!" Kim kept repeating her mistake over and over, face heating up in embarrassment, "I-I'm really trying here…_Madam_."

Grumbling, Shego pushed off her perch, walked over and plucked the fresh egg from Kim's fingers. Reaching over, she grabbed the bowl, pulled it close and with a smooth expert style, tapped the egg against its side. A soft "Crack!" sounded all around the room, as the perfect yellow egg yolk slid smoothly from its bright white shell, landing in the container underneath. Grinning triumphantly, Shego handed the bowl back to red head, and braggingly said, "Here. _That's_ how you crack an egg, Pumpkin."

A blush of embarrassment spread across Kim's cheeks. Looking down into the small basin, she muttered out a, "T-thank you…but I didn't need your help!" Stubbornly, she yet again picked up an egg…and ruined it. Epic fail.

Sighing, the older woman placed a hand on her hips and sent Kim a look full of hidden victory, "Can't cook, Cupcake?" Her grin widened, upon Kim looking obstinately down into her soon to be "meal", fingers turning a pale white, due to the pressure she exerted on the wooden bowl's sides, "Well, I _could_ help you…but then again it's too much fun to watch you plain old suck."

Growling in annoyance, the young girl, reached out, grabbed the whisk and began whisking for all she was worth, while snarling out a, "I'll show you, _Madam_. Oh, I'll definitely show you!"

A chuckle escaped from Shego's parted lips. Shaking her head, she pushed herself upright and headed towards the exit calling behind her, "I'll be back to check on you in a few. I need my nail file. This might take a while."

"Take your time! No need to rush!" the young girl barked back, eyebrows furrowed in a deep concentration.

Shego smiled at Kim's display of aggravation. Heck she really needed that after her morning's conversation with the royal pain in the ass. Pushing the doors open, she quickly head to her room, in search for her precious nail file. Jogging in, Shego lifted it off her dresser and dashed out, hurrying back to the poor girl in the kitchen.

As she made her way back, she couldn't help but feel something prick at the back of her neck…almost as if to realize that leaving Kim was a bad idea…oh shit. Taking off at a racing speed, the pale green woman darted through the hallways in terror, 'Shit! Something could have happened to her!' That's when it hit her, a giant ball of smoke, slammed into her form causing her to cough and wheeze for fresh air. Hurriedly, while still hacking, she lifted her arm, covering her nose and mouth and kicked the door open, calling out, "Pumpkin, you okay?"

She listened intently, as a raspy, "Yeah!" answered, followed by a fit of coughs.

Running towards the voice, Shego shouted, "Where are you?"

"Over here!"

"Where?"

"Here!"

"Where?"

"Right here, Shego!"

A pause, "…Where?"

"For the love of…stay right where you are, Shego!" a rustling sounded from Shego's right, as a hand darted out clasping onto the older woman's arm, "Lead the way!"

Nodding, even though she was sure Kim would not be able to see through all the thick black smoke, Shego let her natural instincts lead the way out of the total black out known as the previous kitchen to her home. Slamming open the swinging doors, both woman fell to ground panting and gasping, fresh air slapping into their lungs, while the Hallelujah chorus played in their mind's eye. Glancing over into the red head's direction, Shego roared, "ALL THIS OVER A FUCKING OMELET?"

"I warned you!" Kim got up and balled her fist, tears of exasperation forming in her wide bloodshot olive eyes, face covered in smudge due to her previous mistake, "I told you! I'm so sorry!"

Standing as well, Shego sighed and held her hands up in a gentle notion, ignoring the people scurrying around trying to put out the small fire, "It's fine…my fault for not listening to you…but seriously, Pumpkin, an _omelet_?"

Bowing her head in shame Kim muttered out a sad, pathetic, "Yeah," before suddenly lunging forward and wrapping her thin arms tightly around Shego's waste, tears streaming down her flushed face, "I'm sorry!" Burying her face into the taller woman's stomach she kept on crying out, "I'm sorry!"

"Hey, I already told ya its fine," Shego replied, soothingly patting Kim on her back, a blush tingeing her cheeks due to the close proximity the two were in, "It will be alri-"

"What the fuck is going on?"

'Shit,' Shego looked over her shoulder, taking in Isabel's exasperated form, followed by a stunned Elis and Alicia, "Had a little accident."

"No shit, Shego!" the woman stalked forward, more than unhappy by the look on her face, "I'm just confused as to why I'm looking at a now perfectly destroyed kitchen!"

"An omelet."

A blink, "A…what?"

"An omelet."

"…You're joking right?"

"…I wish I was."

A small hiccup sounded from the sobbing Kim, her voice feebly calling out, "I'm so sorry!"

To everyone's absolute surprise, Isabel began to laugh, loudly for the whole mansion to hear. Tears began forming in her dark eyes, as she clutched her stomach and shouted, "A fucking omelet? Holy shit that's priceless!" Walking over to her daughter and the now shocked Kim, the woman grinned, "Don't worry about…I fucking hated that kitchen, it was Jason's design. He's awful when it comes to home improvements."

"Mommy?"'

"What? I did," the woman ideally sucked at her bottom lip, watching as the fire department tugged in the hose, spraying the flames down, "I always had an issue with the kitchen…thanks Kimberly!"

"…Your…welcome?" the girl sniffled, confused and shocked at the same time.

"Well," Isabel sighed and shook her head, "I hate to say this…but we are going to have to call off that meeting Shego. There's no chance in hell I'm having guest over now!"

A smirk spread across Shego's face, "That's awesome news!"

Waving that remark off, Isabel turned her attention back to the help loitering nearby, shouting, "What are you lazy dumbasses doing? Help out!"

After a few moments, Kim glanced up into Shego's face and softly asked, "Madam?"

Shego, startled from her thoughts, gazed down at the smaller girl, "Uh, yeah?"

"C-can you let go of me?"

"Oh! Right," releasing the red head, Shego nervously scratched the back of her head, "S-sorry there."

"No big," Kim fixed her skirt, face still very red from all of this action happening around, "I-I'm just going to go see if they need help…"

"Yeah…you should do that…" an idea struck in Shego's head. Reaching out at Kim's retreating form, she snatched onto the girl's arm and began to dart down the hall, away from the drama.

"S-Shego? What the heck are you doing?" Kim yelled, tripping over her feet, trying her best to keep up with Shego's long strides.

"What does it look like, Pumpkin? Leaving!" She slammed open another door, bolting down another narrow hallway, dragging a complaining Kim behind her. She then stopped, looked around for a moment, then softly opened yet another door, sneaking in and locking it behind her. They were now in what Kim believed, a library.

The young college student glanced around awkwardly, taking in the tall stacks and shelves of leather bound books. Turning to face, the grinning older woman she asked, "What are we doing here?"

Rolling her eyes, Shego walked around Kim's flabbergasted form, and glided over to a nearby shelf stocked head to toe with hundred of books. Taking a hardback off of its certain spot on said shelf, she opened it up, looked inside, and pressed a small red button nestled tightly inside the yellowed pages. A soft creak sounded, as the wall beside the shelf opened up, revealing a small passage. Grinning, the green skinned woman walked over and held a hand out to stunned young woman, "Come on, Pumpkin, you had to know that this would happen!"

"I-It's so…_cliché,_" Kim breathed, staring at the tiny secret doorway.

"I was hoping for cool…eh, oh well," Shego reached out and snatched one of the red head's hands. Smiling, she chuckled as they descended into the passageway, while calling behind her, "Watch your step!"

Kim nodded, but since karma can be a bitch, she tripped anyways. Sensing Kim's small dilemma, Shego spun around on her heel and opened her arms, snatching Kim from the air, holding the girl close. Kim sighed in relief, a blush tingeing her cheeks as her cheek was placed ideally on Shego's generous bosom. Swallowing, the red head bit her lip, nevertheless, snarling angrily to herself, 'Get a hold of yourself, Possible! That's the person who caused you all this hell…and a woman!' "Um…thanks, Madam…"

"Call me, Shego, Pumpkin." The older woman could feel the heat scorching through her face.

When Kim was able to stand on her own, she smoothed out her dress and asked, "Can't you call me, Kim?"

"No can do, Kimmie," Shego smirked, again resuming walking through the dimly lit tunnel, "You're not my boss. And besides," she glanced superlatively over her shoulder, "I like calling you by your nicknames."

Making a face at Shego's back, the girl grumbled, "Doesn't mean I like them…" The rest of the way was met with a comfortable silence.

_**KIGO**_

A light shimmered from up ahead. Kim's olive eyes traced the shape of what appeared to be a door's frame, while asking in baited breath, "Where are we going?"

Shego did not reply, and instead slid the door opened and stepped through, holding it open for the astounded red head in her wake. They appeared at what to be a meadow of some sorts; colorful flowers littered the lush green grass. A glistening river flowed dreamily by the two, with trees placed all around. Upon further inspection, if one turned to look where they had come from, they would notice the large mansion seated far away, on its own hillside. "Mad- I mean…Shego, where are we?"

"My secret spot," the older woman took a deep breath, her lips pulling back into a cheeky grin. Nudging Kim, she led the way down closer to the clean water and halted.

Turning, the green woman, smirked and began to strip off her clothes. Kim quickly took notice, as she barked out, "W-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Kimmie," Shego flipped her long thick black locks behind her, white teeth gleaming in the sunlight, "We are going for a fucking swim. Now strip!"

AN: and that ends this chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW, I would really appreciate it since your review really do help in more ways than one!


End file.
